Fanatic
by need-courage-to-write
Summary: JJ has a new fan, one that will do anything to get her. No one on the team is safe. He must have her. She belongs to him. One must die for the other when the fanatic goes too far!
1. Chapter 1 : JJ

Chapter one: "JJ"

As the noise of keys clanging and sheet shuffling intruded the place a shout went out from Prentiss about going to the pub across the way and getting wasted. Hotch declined claiming he was collecting his son for the weekend and was planning to spend every minute with him.

"JJ no cases are to come in this weekend. Do you hear me? NONE!!!" Hotch declared accompanied with a stare that evidently scared JJ but a wink from Hotch was to follow as he left. He entered the lift with a hop much to every ones amazement.

"Did Hotch just do a skip" asked an incredulous Morgan

"It was more of a hop I reckon" mused Prentiss

"So you are going to get technical on me at 11.30 on a Friday night about the specifics of a hop verse skip" Morgan stated stunned then delivered one of his killer smiles and yelled "Prentiss is buying first rounds!!"

Prentiss threw a paper ball at him but laughingly agreed. JJ mused Hotch had been down recently she figured seeing his son is exactly what he needed. JJ looked at Reid who hadn't said much through this all in fact she thought he hadn't said much of anything all day. Another person she was worried about.

"So Reid you up for a night out with the team?" she asked a little too lightly and came out loaded with meaning.

Reid looked up surprised but stuttering said " Maybe another night I think I'll just go home and crash"

Morgan looking mocked stunned "that is what Saturday lie ins are for man" as if it was totally obvious

"Well cool it just you, JJ and myself" Prentiss said as she grabbed her coat and headed for the lift " lets get out of here before it's Monday morning again"

A series of 'bye' 'see you Monday' were exchanged as Reid was left standing in the lift going down to the basement. The others got off on ground floor and headed for the pub to relax and forget recent cases. All of them had felt it but none had voiced it but the cases were getting worse, more violent and more personal.

"Three beers please" Prentiss ordered "table four" pointing to a table in the corner. She could not believed their luck at getting a table but they swooped in as a couple had left. She returned to the table to see Morgan and JJ arguing over whether Hotch should start dating someone.

"He has been just left by his wife he so not ready to start seeing some one"

"That is exactly why he should get out there , back on the horse he will help him move on" Morgan argued.

Typical Morgan answer she thought. "You would solve the world problem by 'getting back on the horse'" chuckled Prentiss .

" So is this going to be the ladies against me all night then" sighed a defeated Morgan.

" Not just all night" Prentiss shot back as she and JJ high-fived.

The first round of drinks arrived then the second and third. By the fourth they were very _relaxed._Morgan was looking on the dance floor longingly and Prentiss observed this with amusement.

"Are you ever going to ask me to dance" she laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Morgan gestured for JJ to follow but she declined saying she would hold the table.

Morgan shrugged as if it was her loss and followed Prentiss on to the dance floor where things really heated up for them. JJ watched them laughing to herself. Their sixth or seventh round she had lost count arrived. She took a swig of her drink and put it down. She was so amused by Morgan and Prentiss dancing she never noticed the guy come up behind her .

Morgan was loving drunk Prentiss and loving dancing with her even more but he was exhausted and needed more fuel so motioned to the table and started to proceed towards it. He noticed as he made his way there was a weird guy standing very close to JJ and his hand seemed to be over her drink. He started to pick up his pace but this place was packed and he was struggling to keep sight of JJ. He managed to push his way through as JJ was about to take another mouthful of her drink. Morgan yelled "Don't" and knocked the glass from her hand.

He took a good look at the drink and then moved around JJ and smacked the guy square on the jaw. Morgan was yelling at the guy "did you do it? you son of a bitch! Do you think it is funny?"

JJ was yelling at Morgan to stop. She was completely confused at what was going on. She grabbed his arm as he brought it up for another punch. The touch from JJ seemed to bring Morgan back to his senses.

He spun around and ask " JJ are you ok? Did you drink much of the drink?"

"Of course I'm ok ….no I didn't…. why? She asked him puzzled what this was all that about.

"He had his hand over your drink and it has a semi dissolved powder in it. I think he spiked your drink JJ."

JJ looked from the glass to the guy and back to the glass. She took a tiny sip of the drink and it did taste weird but she thought she was just imagining it. She was shocked. She was a special trained agent of the FBI and she had her drink spiked. Prentiss had been a bit behind Morgan but caught up to him just as he laid his first punch. Once she had heard what Morgan said she started to grab their coats and pulled Morgan and JJ aside.

"Let's get out of here"

"What and let this guy spike someone else's drink?"

" Morgan you punched this guy with no prove, no crime. A suspicion is all well and good but if he presses charges you're the one in the wrong."

"She is right Morgan. Lets get of here" Morgan gave a slight nod of surrender but then turned back to the scumbag

" If I ever catch you doing this again or here of it being done in this club I coming for you. You hear we're FBI don't think it won't happen" without another word they left.

Once outside Morgan turned to JJ and Prentiss " I'm sorry for going all insert cool macho man ref here"

"It is ok thank god you saw him spike my drink. I owe you. You're my hero Morgan" JJ declared as she gave him a big wet one on the cheek.

"OH I definitely think it is time we all sobered up" Morgan said laughingly.

"Lets get a taxi and get home" Prentiss said looking around for a taxi.

No one noticed the man had followed them out. He stayed in the shadow of the club. He couldn't tear his eyes of JJ. The way she laughed. The swish of her hair. How dare that dirty son of a bitch touch his women. He would pay for it soon. The guy gently touched his now enlarged lip He would pay very soon. He wasn't fully disconcerted though for he learnt a new piece of information. Her nickname. "JJ" he liked the way it sounded on his lips.

"JJ".

Ok long time since I posted a story so feedback greatly appreciated. Any tips hints or advice would be fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2: Monday Morning

Hey thanks to everyone for the reviews and for reading my first chapter. I really appreciate the support. Just want to give a shout out to didi2909 my first reviewer and my uploader. She is the reason you guys get to read this story. Anyways here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy.

Chapter two: Monday Morning

"Ok I don't mind being hung over on Saturday morning after a Friday night out. In all honesty I would be disappointed if I wasn't because then one would have to assume it wasn't a very good night out. But when your still hung over Monday morning that is when you begin to worry that maybe your drinking too much" moaned Morgan to Prentiss as he perched himself on her desk.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked after he was staring at her awhile with a huge grin on his face.

"Well I was just remembering your dancing. I must say that image will keep me smiling till…" "….Now" interrupted JJ "there is a new case and guys… it is a bad one. Debriefing in ten minutes"

"Aren't they always these days" muttered Prentiss as she pushed herself up from the desk and mentally began to prepare herself. Morgan sighed and started to head to the debriefing when his baby girl's voice rang out over the bullpen.

"So you go out Friday night and you don't invite your glorious goddess along for the ride"

Morgan turned on his heel with a doleful look on his face "Sweet things you know I would invite you out in a heartbeat but the minute I see you my heart stops dead." he grinned "Anyways it was all Prentiss's idea" he added in quickly at the end.

Prentiss's sputtered in shock " Morgan way to dob me in"

Garcia stamped her foot and walk towards them "Well I am distressed at this turn of events. Morgan my Morgan leaving me behind"

"Well you didn't miss much JJ's drink was spiked by some …" Prentiss started.

"What?" Garcia started to move towards JJ picking up pace.

JJ was walking towards her desk to grab a extra file that Hotch had asked for and was blown over by pink fluff and bright colours and hands flapping everywhere.

"My darling are you alright? What did the guy do? What happened?" Garcia pushed her down into her chair and demanded

"Tell Me Everything"

JJ just looked stunned but Prentiss butted in.

"Garcia don't worry. Morgan came to her rescue and stopped her from drinking the drink and stopped the guy from getting near her"

Garcia threw herself at Morgan feet

"I am forever in your debt" Morgan chuckled as Garcia continued "I forgive you"

"Well that is good to know" Prentiss started but Garcia interrupted

" You misunderstand my sweet naïve profiler. I forgive Morgan because he was a knight in shining armour to my girl JJ. I forgive JJ because she went through an almost horrible ordeal. I have no reason to forgive you for abandoning me on Friday night so you must earn your way back into my good graces"

All Prentiss could come out with was

"Oh!"

Morgan knowing Prentiss still felt like an outsider on the team and saw that she was taking what Garcia said to heart

"Well you forgive us all or forgive none. We are a team. If you don't forgive Prentiss, you haven't forgiven me!"

Prentiss really felt touched by Morgan's act but didn't have time to dwell on it as Hotch had just signalled for them to come into the debriefing room. It was down to business now.

JJ sighed "Sorry guys. It is another case with kids." She visible inhaled as if to shield herself from what she was about to say.

"The unsub is targeting brother and sisters where they have to torment and torture each other. There have been signs of physical fighting and burn marks on all of the bodies. Also all the girls hair have been chopped off with what looks like a knife or blunt object."

She pointed to the screen as photos of various children came up.

"None had survived till now."

She went back to the screen. A face came up of ten year old Isaac Milton. She continued

"His kid sister Isobel and himself were taken when he was walking her home from school five days ago. Yesterday Isaac was found wondering the school yard completely disorientated. He had no idea where he had been or what had happen. As far as I know he still isn't coherent. To date there are up to ten cases that they think is done by this killer. That is 20 kids, only one known survivor and one child still missing. Isobel is only 6 years old. She celebrated her birthday two weeks ago."

She exhaled. She had finished her part for now.

"Well clearly by targeting siblings it indicates family issues. Or maybe someone let him down when he thought they should have been there for him"

Mused Morgan.

"He is going after a stereotypical relationship of where a big brother looks after his little sister." Prentiss pick up from Morgan. Morgan nodded.

"Is there any signs of sexual abuse on the boy… Isaac or any of the bodies" Reid inquired.

"Em…" JJ looked at her notes "None is mention but I don't have a full medical report of Isaac and I don't have the coroners report yet. We're going to wait till we arrive at Green Bay, Winconsin"

Hotch spoke up for the first time " Right guys wheels up in 20"

JJ headed back to her office. She went in and started to grab her bag and double check she had all the files she needed when she suddenly stopped. On her desk was the biggest bunch of orange daisies she had ever laid her eyes on. She smiled. 'Morgan' she thought to make up for Friday night and getting so aggressive. She chuckled slightly she would have to thank him on the plane and then chide him because it wasn't necessary. If anything she should get him flowers for saving her. She then grabbed her coat, picked up her bag and files and locked her door. She never bothered to check the card.

………………………………

"To my dearest JJ

We will be together soon.

Our house is almost ready"

………………………………

He saw them in the garage. He hated the way she jumped on to that man and kissed him in the cheeks. How dare she? How dare he? Don't they know she is mine? He watched as they pulled out of Quantico in their jeeps. Off to the airstrip he assumed. He was disappointed he wouldn't see her for a while. At least when she comes back from this case the house should be ready he reasoned. He would just have to get rid of anyone in the way. Maybe make that black bastard suffer for taking privileges with his lady. Then he will have her all to himself forever and with that thought making him smile he turned on his engine and drove off.

As usual reviews are the fuel that keep me going so please feed me!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't know when I'll get to next update but please be patient.


	3. Chapter 3: The Flight

Hey everyone here is installment number three. It is a short one but I thought it had some important development points so i didn't wnat to make it too long. Well enjoy and review. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks to all who reviewed already. It is the best encouragment. Reid was in the last chapter but i did a whole paragraph about reid, hope that is ok for you rogueandkurt. She kissed Morgan in the last chapetr but it is clearer in this one i hope reid-charlieepps. Thanks to everyone else who has read my story and/or reviewed. Well as they say somewhere lets get on with it.

Chapter Three: The Flight

"So" Hotch interupted "your thinking we should be looking at someone who has suffered a major let down in his life and is testing that trust he feels failed him"

Morgan nodded. They had been on the plane a while now and were wrapping up the conversations for the momonet till they got more info there was nothing left to discuss. JJ's phone suddenly rang and she went to answer it. She came back a few minutes later.

"The girl's body had been found. Same as the rest. No change in the boy."

JJ flopped down beside Morgan lost in thought. Morgan gently poked her and asked

"What's going through your head?"

"Nothing" she took one glance at morgan sighed and added " I hate working with profilers".

Morgan chuckled and reiterated the question. JJ looked away for a moment then looked back at

Morgan.

" I guess I just thoght this time we might be able to save the girl, get there in time, instead of coming too late."

Morgan smiled sadly and replied "I know I often feel like that. But we do what we can. We move as quickly as we can and we pray that is enough."

"I guess" she shrugged " Oh I never explained why I kiss you earlier"

"That wasn't because of my heart throb looks and witty charm."

"No " she said as she playfully punched him."It was to thank you for the flowers. They really weren't necessary but they were lovely. My favourite in fact"

"I wish I knew what you were talking about but if I get kisses from you for it I'm not complaining"

"You didn 't send me flowers?"

"Nope" Morgan stated. "Didn't you check for a card?"

"No I didn't have time. I just assumed they were from you"

"Sorry hun wasn't me this time. Orange daisy are your favourites right?"

"Yeah they are." she smiled. Morgan knew her so well "Who else would now that though?"

"I don't know. Could just be a coincidence though" JJ nodded but something had settled in her stomach. She just knew something wasn't right. She had felt watched recently but every time she looked over her shoulder she saw nothing. She always scolded herself for being paraniod. Blamed the job. She was about to mention this to Morgan but she stopped mid thought. She decided to wait it out, see if any thing else happened.

Reid looked over at JJ and Morgan who seemed to be in deep conversation. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't slighty jealous. He had seen her kiss him when they were leaving Quantico. He perturbed him the ease at which those two felt with each other. JJ and Morgan always have been close. Brother and sister close. He didnt mind that though. What he wanted was far more than brother and sister but still he wondered what they were talking about. His thinking about brother and sister brought him back to the case and he sighed inwardly.

The plane had fallen silent by the time it landed in Green Bay. The local police met them at the airport and brought them to the police station.

Just a quick reminder to review. All constructive crittism/advice welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4: Green Bay, Wisconsin

Hey here is the fourth chapter. As always please read and review. I really enjoyed all the reviews so far so please keep them coming. A BIG THANKS to tearbos who has reviewed every chapter. It is appreciated. Well go on read it you know you want to... go on stop reading this and read the chapter . GO ON hehehe

Chapter Four: Green Bay, Wisconsin

They had been at the station an hour now and were stuck in there due to an unexpected snow storm. Emily and Reid were about to visit the morgue and Hotch and Morgan were about to go visit the site where the last body had been found when they had stepped outside took one step and was already in 3 feet of snow. Morgan hating the cold and wet moaned

" No one told me there would snow and NO ONE told me it would be this cold."

"Well January is statistically the coldest month in Wisconsin with lows of -14°C/7°F and highs of -5°C/24°F so really you should have known" Reid explained.

"Should have known ..._should have known_" Morgan repeated looking murderous.

"It is actually quite a fascinating place. Did you know it is the 13th oldest settlement, first settle in by French/Canadian explorer Jean Nicolet and ..."

"Reid not now!!" Morgan pleaded.

Hotch at this point stepped in "Right I've just talked to the chief it looks like we will be here for a while till the storm ceases and the snow is cleared so let us not waste time. JJ is getting all reports medical and coroners so once we have them we can look over them."

Everyone nodded and looked up abruptly as JJ came running out the make shift office they were given

"Another two children have been reported missing. But there was a witness this time. A third sibling. The children were only taken approx 30 minutes ago." JJ looked around and then added

"I have the mother on the phone now. Since we can't get to her, we can at least talk to her. I'll put her on speaker phone. Ms Baxter you are on speaker phone now"

Hotch stepped up at this point laid a hand on JJ and spoke "Ms Baxter I'm very sorry but we will do everything we can to get them back. Can you please tell us everything you know"

A shaky voice came on over the phone "I don't know too much. I'll put Hanna on."

There was muffling. It sounded like a desperate mother trying to convince the child to do something the child didn't want to do. Hotch spoke out "Hanna, hi, I'm called Aaron. I like your name. Do you mind if we have a quick chat. Your not in trouble." His last sentence seemed to do the trick. A very quiet voice came over the line.

"Hi"

"Hi Hanna. Thank you for talking to me. I hear you were playing with your brother and sister today. Can you tell me about it?"

A brief pause then the softest voice spoke up "We were out in Murphy's Field. We were playing hide and seek. My sister was IT. She was running around when she tripped. Dave ran out of his spot to see if she was ok. I didn't... I didn't want to lose. He was looking at her knee when she screamed. I got out of my hiding space and there this man standing over them. Dave tried to get him to go away. But he grabbed Dave and Sara tried to get him to let go but he ...he .."

"You are doing really well Hanna. Can you be a big girl for two more seconds and just tell me what he did?"

"He hit Sara" and she burst out crying. The soothing tones of the mother could be heard over the phone. A few minutes later Hanna voice came back a bit stronger.

" I ran back to my hiding space. I was scared. I heard lots of scuffling. He called Dave a bad word that mummy doesn't let us say. I peeked out my spot but he was running away with Sara under one of his arms and Dave being dragged behind by his other arm."

"That is really good Hanna. Just one more question and I can let you get some rest. Your doing so well. Can you describe the man for me? Like was he short, tall , fat, thin."

"Em... he was tall, really tall. And big. Not fat like daddy more like wide. I didn't see his face"

"What about his clothes" Hotch prompted

"Em, a uniform like one Grumpy Gump wears. But blue not brown."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at the station. Did they get the reference or did he have to push it. A young detective stepped up.

"I have kids in the same school. She means the janitor"

Hotch did a curt nod and turned back to the phone.

"Hanna is there anything else you can tells us about this man? Anything unusual that you thought odd?"

The phone was silent for a while and then the mother spoke "She is shaking her head. I don't think she can tell you anymore. I'm sorry."

"She did really well." Hotch responded. "We will get your children back."

JJ picked up the phone and went to her office.

Morgan pondered how can she deal with the families all the time in their hour of distress it must be so draining. He thought of their conversation on the plane he wonder should he worry about her burning out and considered going to Hotch but decided not to yet. He probably was over reacting.

Hotch called the team into the office and shut the door. He looked around and Reid asked

"How does a man, even a strong man, carry two kids that way and where would he carry them to with out being seen?"

"Only way is if they were no longer struggling and not far" Prentiss answered.

" So we have a broad description and location. He must be close. Especially if is wasn't planned. He saw the big brother looking after the sister and he snapped. So he was in the area already. Why? Or he was following the children but then he would have known about Hanna. Would he have left a witness?" Morgan mused.

"Also the uniform. A janitor uniform. Blue. Do school dictate uniform colour or it is just random." Prentiss piped up.

"Already on it. There is three janitor companies that do all the schools and universities. The all have brown uniforms like Grumpy Gump. So he is not part of them. There is several meat packing and paper plants. The town is famous for both. He could be a janitor for one of them. They hire their own janitors and uniform is non specific. That is the plants have no idea who wears which one. It depends which is hanging in the changing rooms on the day." JJ filled them in.

They group nodded and absorbed that information. There was a knock on the door. The young detective with the children popped her head in when she got the signal.

"The storm has stopped. We will be able to leave in 20mins. I'm taking whoever is going to the Fox River where the girl was found. Detective Mosley will be taking anyone who wants to go to the morgue. I'll come get you when we are ready." She finished, nodded and left.

Hotch turned to the team "Right JJ stay here go over the reports note any similarities or unique differences. Morgan, Prentiss go to Fox River. Reid your with me. We are heading to the morgue." he paused then added as an afterthought " I made a promise to this women, lets get her children back"

Fifteen minutes later another knock on the door "We're ready"


	5. Chapter 5: Location

Hey everyone here is chapter five. I was determined to get this chapter done because after this chapter the story will focus in on the main storyline. Also because I have exams coming up so I will be studying loads so I don't know when I will next get to update but please be patient I hope to make it worthwhile. As usually but with no less meaning thank you to all for reviewing and reading. I hope not to disappoint but to set your imaginations on fire. Well read it and review it.

Chapter five: Location

Hotch and Reid arrived at the morgue and both looked as happy as each other to be there. That is as happy as a turkey who just realised it is christmas. The coroner met them at the reception and lead them down a long steel, sterile corider to a even more cool, cold room where the body was out on the silver slab.

Reid was looking everywhere but the table. Hotch placed a hand on his shoulder they held eye contact for a minute and that was all Reid could take before he had to look away from Hotch to the coroner. The coroner explained about the injuries. The burn marks and how they are on the same place on all the children. Bum cheeks, shoulder blades and palm of the hands on the boys and on chests, palms of hands and bottom of the feet with the girls. There is signs of fighting on both girls and the boys.

The girls all have skin scrapings under the nails of their respective brothers, the boys have scrathes and cuts all over the body but centred on the chest. The girls have had chunks of hair pulled out of their head and all the girls have had their wrists slit.

"It all indicates the siblings were made to fight each other and well can I just say" she paused took a deep breath

"I know these children. Its a small community here. All these brothers are good at looking after their sisters. It goes against everything they ahve been raised to do. This sicko isn't picking families with sibling rivarly or tension. He is targeting close siblings.

"Thanks for that insight." Hotch said "Is there a confirmed cause of death yet?"

"Yes" the coroner sighed and it seemed to physically make her sick to say "The cause of death in all the girls was strangilation by the brother. The cause of death for all the boys is one fatal stab to the heart. The boys would have bled out in a few minutes. But I can't figure it out. The angle indicates a self inflicted wound but the position makes that impossible."

"What about someone stabbing them from behind?" Reid asked

"Possible but hard to do. There was no struggle, the wound was clean. Wouldn't you struggle if some one was about to stab you?"

"Well thank you for your time. If you find anything else or learn anything new let us know immediatly." Hotch then turned to Reid

"Ready to go" Reid was in a world of his own though.

"Eh...Reid!!"

"Oh sorry but I was just thinking. We have guy performing incredible feats of carrying two kids awkardly. We have wounds that seem too hard to be done by one guy...what if ..."

"There is two guys" Hotch picked up Reid's thought. " But Hanna would have seen him"

" Maybe you just didn't ask the right questions" Reid shot back. Then looked instantly bashful. He hadn't meant it quite like it came out.

"Ok we need to get back to the station and talk with the team" Hotch nodded towards the coroner and they left.

Morgan and Prentiss were just arriving at Fox River when Hotch rang. "Hey we are meeting abck at the station" Hotch said without preamble.

"We are only arriving at the river the snow slowed us down."

"Ok" the phone went silent for a minute then Hotch spoke up again " Ok stay there find out what you can the get back to the station"

"Got it. Talk to you soon"

Morgan closed his phone and turned to Prentiss

"I hoped you wrapped up warm"

"What about you? Your the one that hates the cold" Prentiss snapped back then playfully punched him.

Officer Loft walked over towards them and introduced herself as such. She lead them down a narrow windy road that was hidden completely with leaves

Morgan asked "Is this path well known?"

"No not all it is only used by serious walkers and hikers. Most locals will know of it's existance but can't find it in autumn for the leaves and winter for the snow."

"So our unsub is a serious hiker?" Prentiss whispered to Morgan.

"How was the body found?" Morgan inquired.

"A hiker by the name of James Catwood, a local business man was out for his morning walk and literally stumbled across it when he was chasing his scarf that had blown off the path."

They walked for another few minutes in silence then they came to the crime scene. Which was obvious for all the officer standing around and yellow tape everywhere.

Officer Loft introduced them to the officer first ont he scene and then excused herself.

"I never in all my career seen anything quite like this. I see it everytime I close my and sometimes even when my eyes are open I see it still. I know this family. It couldn't have happened to a less deserving family."

Morgan nodded sympathetically and then asked "Can you talk us through what you saw as you arrived on scene?"

"Yeah yeah of course. Well I arrived on scene about ten minutes after Mr. Catwood rang. I came down the same way you did and when I came up here I saw her. Just sitting there."

"Where" Prentiss inquired

"Up there by that tree. The one with the message carved in to it."

"Message?"

"Yeah it reads

'She would be alive if he had done what he was meant to. Protect her!'

Anyways I checked the body for a pulse though I knew by looking at her she was long dead. Oh one last thing of interest there is three sets of footprints coming from that direction" he said as he pointed north " But only two going of that way" he said pointing a different way.

"Two sets of footprints Two unsubs?" Morgan thought out loud

"It would explain the various kinks of this case. How he is managing to move multiple bodies."

"I think I have enough from the scene to build a profile lets get back to the station."

Morgan said and he turned to the officer thanked him for his help and gestured to Prentiss and they made their way back to the car.

Back at the station Hotch, Reid and JJ were discussing the various children in the case and working out how each child was taken when Morgan and Prentiss came.

"Man do we have a twist in this case!" Morgan announced.

"There is two unsubs " Hotch said ignoring Morgan's big build up

"Wow!! What?? How did you reach that conclusion? We reached that conclusion." a confused deflated Morgan spluttered.

"The style of wounds makes it impossible for one person do this alone. Why did you come to this conclusion?" Hotch explained and inquired

"Footprints at the scene count to three, one for the unsub, one of the victim and one to spare." Morgan informed them.

"I think we are ready for the profile" Hotch stated beofre turing the station chief and asking him to gather all the officers.

As the profile was been given JJ's phone went off. She excused herself and went to answer it in the office.

She came out a few minutes later and Morgan mouthed to her "another victim".

She shook her head but offered no substitute answwer. She seemed slightly dazed Morgan noticed as he observed from the across the station. He was relieved though there wasn't a new victim. He was determined to find these children alive and that no new ones were going to be taken. With this thought he turned to the officers and gave his part of the profile. When the profile was finished and the officers were dismissed he started to make his way over to JJ when the call came in. The mother of the missing children had received a phone call from the brother about ten minutes ago.

They had a location.

Just a friendly reminder to review. Also since i probably won't update till new year's HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL


	6. Chapter 6: Case closed

Ok here is chpater 6 much sooner than i thought. But who needs to study right? lol Well i did struggle with chapter more than any others but i really wanted to get the case closed so i could move on with the story. I hope you guys like it. As always pls read and review

Chapter 6 : Case Closed

As they were rushing in the cars they were all thinking let them be alive. Let us be there in time. Morgan driving as fast as he could. Hotch and Prentiss in the back. Officer Loft beside him giving directions. In the other car JJ was seating beside Reid as an officer was driving fast but you could tell it was close to his first if not his first car speed chase.

JJ was looking out the window half wishing she could be back at the station and half wished the car would go faster. She wasn't sure if she could handle it if they weren't alive. She couldn't be sure if she recover. She wasn't sure what scared her more fear of what she would find at the scene or the uncertainity of whether she was losing grip.

Reid was praying or well actually working out the statistics of the odds that the children would be found alive. He was desperately trying distract himself from the thought they were statisitcally always too late.

Morgan was sitting there just focusing on driving. Left. Right. Faster. Anytime his thought strayed from driving his hands tightened on the wheel to the point his knuckles were bone white.

Prentiss was sitting there, completely tense, afraid if she moved she would show a sign of weakness or concern. She was mentally making a compartment in her mind for this lastest case because she was sure they were too late. She put the new compartment beside all the others from previous cases. Therefore she wouldn't have to deal with it.

Hotch was thinking what am I going to say to the family. How do I break this kind of news to the mother who begged me to bring her children home. How do I stop seeing all the victims in Jack's face. Worrying it could happen to him.

Before any of them realised they were at the location the boy had given his mum. His mum was already there. She looked like a calm, steady. You could only see the turmoil if you looked in her eyes. But when she saw the team arrive she broke out of her calm and came racing towards the cars. As soon as Hotch stepped out of the car she was a whirlwind all over him. Begging Hotch to get her babies back. She just wanted to hold her babies. To tell them mummy loved them.

Hotch looked over at the officer in charge and she took the mum away. All self control had left her and she could barely walk on her own now. Hotch gathered the team as they suited up in protective vest and checked their weapons. Hotch spoke quietly but it deafened everyone. The weight of his words hit home with everyone.

"Cases with children are always the hardest. But we have to leave that emotion at the door. It serves no one but the heart. We need cool, calm and collected. If you can't give that I want you to stay at the car. It is going to be tense and possible end badly. We should prepare ourselves."

They all nodded. Confident on the outside. We can handle anything. But inside they all had one universal thought. "Can I handle this..._again?"_

They moved towards what was basically an abandoned factory about 15 minutes away from where the siblings had been taken. It had been the old cleaning company till about three years ago when the manager had a heart attack and the son ran off with all the money from the company. The factory was just left to rot.

They had just kicked down the door, guns raised when it came flying at them. No one had time to react. If they did they might have been a different ending. One with a bang. The boy had charged out once the door was open and kept running till he collapsed at the cars. Morgan ran over only seconds ahead of JJ. Morgan did a quick physical exam of the boy. No visible potentially fatal wounds. JJ just kept looking at the boy as if he would vanish if she dared to look away. The mum came over saw her boy and just embraced him to the point of suffocation.

Then simultaneously everyone thoughts turned towards the sister. Where was she? Was she alive?

The mum whispered "Sweety where is she? Where is my baby girl?"

The boy looked up. Morgan saw it first then JJ. They knew that look. In his eyes. They could see it. Morgan went back to Hotch and the team. JJ stayed with the the mum and the boy as paramedics checked the boy out properly.

Morgan told Hotch about the look. Hotch nodded and they proceeded into the factory. They split into two team. Prentiss, Hotch and three local officers went left. Morgan, Reid and two other officer went right. Both hoping the other team comes across the body. Both horrifed by their thoughts.

As it turns out Prenitss and Hotch got their wish. A few minutes later a shout went from Morgan. Hotch's team was on the move.

Morgan took the lead. He kicked each door down as they passsed it. Each came up empty. Untill they reached room 902. It appeared to be an office or was in it's prime. Morgan could hear ranting and raving coming from inside. He signalled for the officers to stop. Motioned for Reid to come forward. They listened for a mintue to gather a feel for the suspect's mental state. Then with one quick nod from Reid Morgan kicked down the door and yelled

"Freeze you son of a bitch"

and then stood stock still. He couldn't process what his eyes saw. Everywhere every inch of floor, wall, ceiling was covered in photos of all the children. Images that never should have been captured and never will be forgotton by anyone who saw them.

Hotch and Prentiss were moving down their direction. When they heard Morgan yell "Freeze" they didn't need any furthur encouragment before they were heading towards the sound.

Morgan stepped into the room trying to keep his eyes on the suspect so he wouldn't focus on any of the pictures. Not the one the brother throwning books at his little sister. Not the one of the boys chest being scraped to bits by his sister. Not the one of the boy with his hands around his sister throat as the sicko holds a knife over them. Not any of them.

Hotch and Prentiss turned the corner at the same time and both frooze. What they saw before them was incomprehensible. Morgan on his knees with a gun to his head. While Reid was holding a gun to the suspect's head. Morgan gun lay in the middle of the floor.

Hotch raised his gun and aimed at the suspect.

"Put you gun down" Hotch ordered.

The suspect just laughed. Clicked the safety off. Morgan eyed his gun. Then before anyone knew it all hell broke loose. Three shots were fired.

Yet know one in the room had pulled the trigger.

Everone stood still as the dust settled. Everyone looked around. To see the injured. To see the shooter. JJ and Officer Loft both stood in the doorway. Officer Loft looked stunned. She moved her hand from her stomach. It was covered in blood. She looked from her hand to the room to her hand. Then collapsed. JJ fell to her knees and caugth Loft's head. She cried out for an ambulance.

Morgan was reaching over cautiously to the suspect with Hotch still pointing his gun at the suspect. Morgan checked for a pulse. He shook his head. One less sicko in this world.

Morgan looked over at JJ. Everyone looked at JJ. She was still crying for that ambulance when Loft asked her to tell her family she loved them. She was still crying out for that ambulance when Loft told her she was glad the FBI came to help. She was still crying out for an ambulance and Loft grabbed JJ hand and held it to her heart. She stopped crying out when Loft took her last breath.

Morgan crawled over to JJ. He pulled her hand free and took her into his arms. She didn't cry. She didn't even blink.She just sat there in his arms till the paramedics came and took Loft away. She sat there till the paramedics came back and asked did anyone else need seeing to. JJ stood up and walked out. Slowly the team followed. They climbed back into the cars and drove back to the station.

Back at the station Morgan kept looking at JJ. She had yet to say a word. She was reading over her statement waiting for the press to arrive so she could do her thing and so the team could go home. But Morgan never saw her change page. Or even shift her gaze. He was about to go over to her when her phone went off. She just stared at it for ages and then finally picked up. She wrote a few thing down then hung up. She looked up, looked for Hotch and he came over. They discussed a few things. Then she stood up did a quick check of herself. He laughed slighty to himself. JJ is the least vain person he knows yet she still make sure she looks perfect for the press. Then it hit him it wasn't for the press. It was for them. She is the face of the team and she wanted it to look good.

"I am pleased to announce we managed, with the help of local police enforcement and his own courage and wit, we managed to rescue Issac Milton earlier today. But sadly I am burdened to tell you that we were unable to get there in time to save Isobel. In the process a brilliant agent and excelling chief of station was shot down in the process of saving him and one of our own officers. The suspect Anthony Maxell was shot dead by Chief Loft but in doing so saved one of our own agents. We are in her debt. The suspect Anthony Maxell won't be able to harm any more children now. There was a second suspect Dan Baxter who shot Officer Loft escaped initially but was later gunned down as he tried to cross county lines. Officer Loft...she ...she died bravely. She died with some words on her lips that she asked me to pass on. She wanted you all to know she was proud to serve this community. That she loved this community. She wanted me to tell you she had no regrets in serving her town to the end. I will know read out the list of children that suffered because of the two suspects." She looked straight at the camera. Never once looked down as she read out the names. She didn't need the list. She knew these children. "Rebecca and James Stevens. David and Claire Bracken. Brendon and Lisa Connon. Jack and Jenni Penton." She went on and on she never once blinked or looked away from the camera.

And that is what he loves most about her. Her compassion for the job. For the people. But mostly he was just happy she would be coming home soon. He was ready for her now. He switched off the tv just as she called out Isobel Milton name. He then turned around and grabbed the huge knife usually saved for carving the meat on sundays.

"Oh honey, where are you? I have something to show you?"


	7. Chapter 7 : Stalemate

_Hey ok chapter written and loaded please read and review and just for the record I don't own anything related to criminal minds. Loving all the reviews thanks though enough is never enough so please keep reviewing. If there is any issues that annoy you style issues or whatever please mention them. I'll consider all suggestions._

Chapter Seven : Stalemate

Back on the plane Reid was doing his paper work and called out the question "So who fired the first shot?"

Hotch looked up "How did Morgan end up on his knees?"

Reid replied " Anthony was ranting and raving both Morgan and myself were trying to make sense of anything he was saying. We never noticed the second person Dan enter. He kicked Morgan in the back of the knees before either of us could react. Morgan's gun went flying and he landed hard on his knees. Then Anthony aimed his gun at Morgan as I could aim my gun at him. Then it was stalemate. That was when you showed up."

Hotch nodded taking all Reid said down.

"Oh it was JJ who shot the first shot. She shot Anthony. Then Dan shot Officer Loft twice. One miss. One hit."

Reid nodded slowly. It had scared him how close it had been JJ who was shot.

JJ was pretending to be asleep but actually listening to what Hotch and Reid were saying. Morgan was listening to his music till his battery died.

"Damn" Morgan sighed and pulled his earphones out. He looked up. JJ was looking at him till their eyes met then she quickly closed them again. Morgan shook his head

"God knows we all pretend to sleep on the flight home but girl here is a tip keep your eyes closed" Morgan gave her a sad smile. JJ smiled back. She couldn't even managed a half hearted smile but she tried.

Morgan asked "How you doing?"

JJ just shrugged

"You know" Morgan continued after her non response "I never thanked you for saving me today" Morgan stared at her till she met his eyes "Thank you."

She shrugged again. They fell silent for a while then Morgan said

"You kow it is not your fault she died"

JJ looked at him then replied bitterly "Isn't it. They were shooting at me. They missed."

"Still not your fault" They fell silent again. Morgan was thinking about the case when he remembered

"I was meaning to ask you JJ who rang you during the profile giving?"

She suddenly looked scared. Her eyes darkened. Her mouth dried up. She thought of the feeling of being watched. The flowers. The weird phone calls and voicemails. She thought of telling Morgan what the phone call was about.

But she wasn't up for it. She just put her press conference smile on and said it was Garcia. She was just checking in. Morgan didn't believe her for a second. She had hestitated for too long before answering. Also she seemed scared to him. He wanted to push it. But he knew she was tired and she wouldn't talk if she didn't want to. So he dropped it for now.

The plane landed a little while later. Morgan asked JJ would she like a lift home. He was still hoping to get her to talk. But she declined. Said she had her car in the basement garage. Morgan accepted her refusal and the team broke up for the weekend. All going to their respective cars and driving away.

Morgan was about to turn left and head home but as a last minute impulse turned right and followed JJ car. He would head to her house and confront her there. He didn't like the thought of her alone all weekend after what she had been through. Not when she hadn't even talked to anyone about it.

JJ was driving home when she got that feeling again. She kept looking in her rearview mirror. There. That same car again. Then she bursted out laughing.

It was Morgan. She shook her head as an evil idea formed in her head. Let's test his tailing ability.

Turns out they were rubbish. She lost him in seconds and when she realised she had lost him she turned around and went home. She pulled into her driveway. Switched off the engine and just sat for a moment.

Morgan was following JJ when she took a sharp right turn. He could have sworn she lived down the road to the left. But he had only been at her once before so he figured he would trust her sense of direction. But then she took another right and Morgan got stuck at traffic lights. He hit his steering wheel. He was never good at this tailing thing. He sighed, the light changed green, he pulled off turned right but then had no idea where to go. He drove around for a while and then decided to check the road he had originally suspected. Then if that was wrong call it a night. He would ring her tomorrow. He turned his car around and drove towards the road he hoped JJ lived on.

JJ grabbed her bag and stuff from the passenger seat and jumped out of the car. She locked her car and made her way to the door.

He was seating in his car watching her. He forgot how amazing she moved. So poised even when she alone. He could barely keep himself in control. He took some calming breaths. Soon they would be together like it should be. He climbed out of the car.

JJ was at her door when she realised her habitual mistake. She loaded up her arms with bags and files and her keys are in the bottom of her handbag. She had no free hands to get them out. She sighed. When would she learn she to grab her keys in the car before she grabbed the rest of her belongings. Oh well she put her pile of files down. She was going to sort them tomorrow into order of priority. She started to root around her bag. She found them. She stood up.

He made his way up her drive way. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The way she bent over. That ass. He sighed a sigh of appreciation. He moved up to her till he was standing right behind her.

Morgan was driving down the road and gave himself a small mental pat on the back. He recognised the road and more so he knew the house. He slowed down and started to park his car when he noticed a car outside JJ's. It had it's engine still running and the passenger door was open but no one was in the car. He parked, got out of the car and what he saw made him do a double take.

He breathed in the smell of her hair as she stood up and gave him a faceful. She jumped higher than Everest when she felt him behind her. She spun around. She gasped. He grabbed her arm. She tried to wrestle free. He held on. He pushed her against her door. She dropped the keys.

Morgan saw some guy holding JJ against the door. He ran towards her. Shouting at him to let go.

The jumped slighty at Morgan voice. She kicked him hard in the balls. He released her. She made a run for it. She tripped over her stack of files. He jumped on top of her. He tried to kiss her. She tried to scream.

Morgan pulled the guy of her. The guy from the bar. The guy cursed. That black bastard again. He was getting fed up with him.

JJ stood up. Morgan grabbed her hand and they both started to run to the car. He shot a gun into the air. They stopped. He called out " Now I don't want to kill her. But don't think I won't you black fucker" Morgan looked at JJ. They turned to face him. Morgan took a protective step in front of JJ.

"Don't take another step" Morgan hand up his hands as surrender. The guy, while never taking his eyes of Morgan or his gun, said to JJ

"Come here. I'm going to take you away"

JJ didn't even blink. He raised his gun slighty and pulled the trigger again. Morgan had to duck slighty to aviod being skinned by the bullet.

"I said come here" he snapped.

He was stressing. It was not goning to plan. He had fired two shots so he was afraid of neighbours seeing and hearing them and calling the police. He looked around the houses. No sign of live. But he suddenly felt very vunerable.

"NOW!!" he yelled.

JJ jerked slighty, looked over at Morgan and then looked at her feet as she walked slowly over to him. The mintue she was within arms reach he grabbed and shifted his aim to her head.

"Now" he said to Morgan "Walk slowly to the car" He wriggled the gun in JJ's hair "No funny busniess ok"

Morgan moved to the car. He couldn't afford getting JJ shot yet he knew if he didn't act soon it still could end badly. When they reached the car Morgan was told to open the boot. There was a lever under the passenger seat. Morgan pulled it and did a quick reveiw of the car. Nothing to help him or JJ. He was then told to go to the boot and climb in.

"What" Morgan spluttered.

"You heard me. We're going on a little road trip and I don't want you in the way" He felt more in control now. He had a plan. One where he gets JJ and makes the loser, who touched his JJ, suffer. Alot!

"Get in now" he yelled.

Morgan looked at JJ. Shrugged so slightly only JJ picked up on it. JJ was completely blank. She was terrifed of moving incase he shot her but she wanted to help Morgan. She knew he didn't do well in small places. She was afraid to do anything in case Morgan got hurt in the process. But Morgan couldn't move incase she got hurt. It was stalemate. So she took a deep breath prayed this didn't backfire and broke stalement.. She stepped as hard as she could on his foot with her 6 inch stilleto heel. He released her out of surprise. Then JJ turned to face him and went to kick him in the balls but he recovered quicker than she had anticipated. Morgan was moving the minute he realised what JJ had planned. He managed to grab her and pull her down just in time as the guy shot his gun. Morgan pulled her into a duck and roll. Then they were running. The guy was throwing a tantrum. He wanted his JJ. If he couldn't have her alive. He would take her dead. But he would make sure Morgan suffered as well.

He chased after them and then when he had them in ranged took a shot at Morgan. It whizzed past his arm. Leaving a deep grazing wound behind. He stumbled. JJ stopped running. The guy caugth up with them and knocked Morgan out with the butt of his gun. JJ fell to her feet and tried to wake up Morgan.

"Come on. Wake up. I'm not leaving you" she sobbed as she shook his body. But it hung limp. Blood was pouring down his face. And more blood was pouring out of his arm.

The guy laughed as he came up behind her. Then did one more swift blow to JJ's head and she went out like a light. He took a deep beath. Fetched the car. Dragged Morgan into the boot and then laid JJ down carefully in the back seat. He lent in close took a deep breath of her coconut and papaya hair. He whispered in her ear

"I will have to punish you for your resistance but then we can live together for ever"

With that he got into his car and drove away just as the police were pulling up to JJ driveway.


	8. Chapter 8 : Routine

OK chapter 8 is here. It is slighty shorter than the last few and it is slighty different to the line I've been taken so far. But I wanted to do this chapter for a while and here it is. I've already started chapter 9 so hopefully will update soon well enjoy and pls as always review.

Chapter 8: Routine

He was 13 when he first felt routine. His dad had just walked out on him and his mum. His mum's way of coping had been routine. She tried to stay in control by controling everything. For the next seven years he got nothing but routine.

8:00 am Get up. If he got up early or late, even by a minute he had to be punished.

8:05 am Breakfast. He had the same breakfast every morning. One bowl of dry cornflakes and one glass of orange juice.

8:30 He then spent 30mins everyday praying beside his mother. No longer or shorter. Or it meant the punishment room.

9:00 Get school bus. On weekends do homework and study till 16:00.

16:00 Come home from school. If late the punishment room. Do hoovering for exactly 20 mins. Any longer meant: punishment. Any shorter: punishment.

16:20 Cook dinner Same meal everyday. Beef steak, mash potatoes and carrots.

17:00 Eat dinner. He had to finish at exactly 17:30

17:30 Wash up after dinner

18:00 Watch the news

18:30 Discuss news

19:00 Do homework and study

20:00 Go to bed

8:00 Get up and start again.

Any deviation from the routine meant punishment.

When he celebrated his twentieth birthday stuck in that routine something in him snapped. So when he was twenty years and one day old he took a knife from the kitchen counter, went to find his mother upstairs in her bedroom and at exactly 16:15 shoved the knife into his mother's stomach till it wouldn't go any deeper. Then twisted it. He then turned and went about his routine.

Police assumed the mother was killed by a stranger and discovered by the son when he came home from work.

"The son went into shock and started to cook dinner for two" they said to each other as they shook their heads. Poor thing they thought. None of them had a clue of what lay beneath the seemingly quiet socially awkard boy.

Ten years on he had married a women ten years his younger who suffered from OCD. She had to have everything happen exactly at the same time each day.

Then this miracle just shone down from heaven and stepped into his life. Since then he stopped fantasing about sticking a large gleaming knife into wife, multiple times. He now found his thougths completely and utterly devoted to his blonde angel.

He began looking out for FBI cases on the news. Travelling to near-by towns when she there trying to catch glimpses of her. Typing her name into Google in hopes finding some new piece of information about. Printing of images and creating a shrine in his office.

But after months of absorbing images and following her around the country. He found he wasn't satisfied anymore. He wanted more. So a plan formed in his head. He knew she belonged to him. He could make her happy. It was only a matter of time. He needed to do this right.

And so after months of planning and waiting his plans finally fell into place. He had her in grips.

He looked at her as she slept in his bed. _His bed! _The very thought got him excited in ways he never got excited before. He had tied her feet to the foot board, legs open of course. He went over to her and tied her right slender wrist to the headboard and then straddled her and started to tie her left wrist to the board when she stirred.

He finished tying her as she woke up fully and staretd to scream and struggle. He just sat back on her and laughed.


	9. Chapter 9: No it's not a dream!

_OK here is chapter 9 I know the one you have all been waiting for. Hope it is as good as you guy want it to be. This chapter and prob chapter 11 are what the whole story has been based on. I had these ideas not exactly like this but basically these ideas that i wanted to write a story to incorporate them so anyways i'll stop waffling and let you read the chapter._

Chapter 9: No it is not a dream!

Morgan started and sat up. Whacked his head. He could barely move with out hitting some side. He started to panic. He suddenly caught himself. He started to process the situation one thought at a time and calmed himself. He had followed JJ home. Was there a struggle? Yeah there was that creep. And gunshots. Was that car his? Probable. Morgan felt around. Ok I'm in the boot of the car. "Where is JJ?" he wondered as he started to pass out again. He desperately tried to stay awake but the throbbing in his head got to much and he passed out again.

The next time Morgan woke with a start he couldn't even tell if his eyes were open or closed. It was so dark. Not the kind of dark where there is minimal to no light. This is where no light existed. He felt his head. Man was it throbbing. What happened he asked himself. He had followed JJ home and "OMG" he thought. It all came back to him. Following JJ home. The fight. The gun shots. The car boot. But where was JJ?

"JJ" he called. His voice was croaked and weak. "JJ" he called out again this time stronger. No reply. He took some calming breaths. He started to feel for a wall or/and door when he heard the door click. He winced when he turned towards the door. The light hurt his eyes. He blinked and held up his arm to his eyes as his eyes tried to adjust. It was then he noticed his arm. It looked bad. Real bad. He finally was able to focus on the man standing in the door. He sputtered and gasped. It was the guy from the bar.

"You know I didn't want you here. You have spoiled everything. From day spoiling my plans. But I have decided that this is actually better. Now I can make you suffer for all the stress and trauma you put me through. Starting now." He reached into his pocket. Morgan took an instinctive step back. The guy chuckled slightly to himself. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and threw them softly at Morgan. Morgan looked them and then looked back at the guy.

"Oh before I forget to mention it. Any funny business and it is not you who will suffer. I know you will be all eager to prove your macho-ness but I don't care for that. So if you want to show off your manliness just bare in mind it won't be you suffering the consequence it will the beautiful Jennifer Jareau. Now put them on."

Morgan snarled slightly at him calling JJ beautiful but not enough for him to notice. He bent over and picked up the handcuffs. This has got to be a dream. How did JJ and him end up in this situation? He put them on loosely. But the perp came over and tightened them. It pinched his skin and drew blood. The perp nodded his head with satisfaction. He beckoned with his gun for Morgan to follow.

"Remember any funny business. And poor JJ" he shrugged "Well she will have to suffer for it"

Morgan followed the guy out of the room. He glanced back in to the room. It was tiny, no windows and it was completely painted black. Wall, floor and ceiling. He shook his head 'what kind unsub is this?' he thought to himself.

"So do you have a name?" Morgan asked.

The guy gave Morgan a one look over, decided no harm would come of it.

"Sam"

Morgan nodded. He was about to ask more questions when Sam stopped. Took out a key and unlocked the door. Morgan prayed JJ was in this room and that she was ok. Later he would repent that pray. He wish she had never been in that room.

JJ was fully awake and struggling. Ever since she woke up with the sicko from the bar sitting on her laughing she had been going through waves of hysteria, nausea and untamed fury. She had been pulling at the restraints till blood ran down her wrists. She looked around her but she couldn't see much. It looked like they were in a house. She was in the master bedroom she reckoned. She wondered and prayed desperately that Morgan was ok. There was so much blood when she saw him last on the pavement. She hadn't seen him since she was knocked out. She didn't even know if the perp took him with them or left him behind.

The door suddenly rattled. Someone had inserted the key. She started to struggle again. Pulling as hard as she could on the knots.

Then she stopped dead. Morgan entered the room. Her heart soared for a second. He was here to get them out. He looked ok. His arm was pretty bad. But alive. But then her logic caught up with her emotion. She registered the handcuffs and the fact he wasn't rushing over to her.

The perp pushed the gun against Morgan's back. Morgan entered the room and was pushed over to the far corner into a chair. The guy grabbed Morgan's hands and with a second pair of handcuffs cuffed Morgan to the chair. Morgan couldn't bring his eyes to look at JJ. He felt so helpless. He would never forget the image of JJ tied to that bed.

"Now I hate to do this. This is not how I envisioned starting our life together my beautiful Jenni but I must punish you for last night. It was unacceptable the way you fought me yesterday." He spat out the word unacceptable.

Then turned sharply on Morgan

"You are to watch every minute of this and learn an important lesson. You no longer own JJ. She is mine now. You are never to touch her again."

Then with that he started to undo his belt. It dawned fully on Morgan what he had planned for JJ and he started to struggle against his handcuffs. He called out "Leave her alone. If you lay one finger on her I swear to ..." Sam jumped on top of Morgan

"Swear to what? I own her now. I can do what I like with her. Remember our conversation and my warning."

Morgan shutted up quickly. JJ wondered what they talked about. Sam then slowly turned around and stalked towards JJ slowly like a lion who knows his prey is trapped. He climbed on top of her. Morgan pulled at his handcuffs but stayed silent. Sam paused momentarily when he heard the handcuffs rattle but the proceed by pulling JJ skirt up. When it wouldn't go up far enough he grabbed a scissors from the bed side locker. "I knew this would be useful at some point" he smiled slightly manically. He tore a new slit into her skirt and scratched her leg in the process. JJ struggled and tried to break free. She cursed and spat on him the whole time. But nothing was stopping him having his time with his beautiful angel.

He whispered sweet nothings into her ears. She bit his ear in response. He snarled and whack her across her cheek. She gasped but was too stunned to do much else.

Morgan started to pull on his handcuffs again. He couldn't just sit here. But he couldn't break the handcuffs. He started to yell but Sam just kept hitting every time Morgan yelled. Eventually Sam yelled back

"When will you learn? JJ was placed here for me. I can do what I want with her" he gave one last smack then licked her face, smelt her hair and jumped off her.

She looked over at Morgan. The pain in his eyes almost broke her resolve. But instead she mouthed to him "I'm ok" and gave him a half smile.

The perp grabbed Morgan by the arms, opened the handcuffs attached to the chair "Don't even think about it. Only make your move if you think you can get JJ free and both of you out of here before I kill your sorry ass"

Morgan would have tried his chances but he was afraid of getting JJ killed. Morgan was taken back to the black room. Pushed in and the door closed. He was once again encased in darkness.

When he sat there long enough for the darkness to evade him fully. He began to weep. He wept for JJ. For his own helplessness and his incapability of helping JJ. That first night he wept.

Then he resolved never to cry again and he started to plan.


	10. Chapter 10: No sleep for good people

OK Good news: chapter ten is up. Bad news: haven't started chapter 11 and won't be able to update till nxt w/e earliest so pls be patient. Anyway pls R&R

Chapter Ten : No sleep for good people

The call came in just as Hotch reached his front door. He was considering not answering but he thought of better of it.

"Hello"

"Hey it's Garcia. I really hope I don't get in trouble for this." she started worry laced in her voice.

"Garcia it's late. It was a long case. I just want my bed. What is it?"

"The police were just called out to JJ's house. A neighbour called them. She heard gun shots. just I...I thought you would want to know."

"Yes good work Garcia. Ring the rest of the team have them meet me at JJ's house." He was about to hang up when he added

"I won't tell anyone about you tapping the phones but I won't the taps gone by morning."

"Yes Sir!"

Hotch put his forehead against the door. It was cool and calming. He knew this was going to be a long night. Though even he couldn't predict how long.

"Hey Reid?"

"Emm"

"Well I'll take that as a yes. Now listen up. You are not to panic when I tell what I am about to tell you ok?"

"Garcia no games. I'm too tired"

"Ok sweetie but you might want to get un-tired. Your night is not over. The police have just been called to JJ's house."

"What" Reid suddenly perked up. "Why?"

"Neighbour heard gunshots. Why are you still talking to me whe you should getting back into your car and heading over there. Hotch is already on the way. I'm about to ring Prentiss and Morgan. But I thought you should be first to hear"

"Thanks Garcia I'm on my way"

Hello This is Morgan's voicemail. Leave a message and I promise to get back to you.

Garcia couldn't even remember the last time Morgan didn't answer his phone. She didn't even know he had voicemail.

She dialled Prentiss next.

"Hello" Prentiss answered.

"Hey it's Garcia I've some bad news"

"Not another case. Tell JJ we need a break."

"I wish we could. But you can. Your heading over there now. Police have been called to her house"

"Oh Man!" Prentiss sighed "I'm on my way"

Garcia hung up the phone. Then she made her decesion. She was going as well. She couldn't just stay here. Not when her friend was in trouble. She grabbed her keys, phone and bag. She would try to ring Morgan again. But him not answering unnerved her. She prayed she was just being over protective but somethign was not sitting easy in her stomach.

Hotch was first to arrive. He had just introduced himself to the cop in charge when Reid and Prentiss showed up at the same time. They headed over to Hotch.

"What is going on?" Prentiss asked.

"They don't know yet. The neighbour is being interviewed by some cop. Prentiss why don't' you go in and see what you ca learn. We officially don't have authority here yet so don't step on any toes."

"Right" Prentiss nodded and headed towards the neighbour.

"Reid you ok?" Hotch knew of Reid soft spot for JJ.

"I'm ok Just tell me what is going on." Hotch nodded and started to explain

"What we know so far is the neighbour heard three gun shots in total. She saw three people on the JJ front lawn and she thinks she saw them fight and struggle. There is some signs of struggle. There was a pile of files form the office all over the garden, a little further up the path there is blood pools."

"Three people? JJ, the unsub and who?"

Hotch shrugged and looked around. His phone went off. He answered it.

"Hello"

"Yeah that's right"

"Ok Thank you" Hotch said with relief

"Who was that?" Reid asked.

"We have just been put in charge of this case."

Hotch started to turn away and turned back to Reid

"Shouldn't Morgan be here by now?"

"I would have thought so."

A thought flew through both of their minds but neither one expressed for fear of making it true.

Garcia pulled up in her car. The officers tried to keep her back. Reid ran over and told the officer to let her pass. The officer looked pissed of to be over ruled but he stepped aside.

Garcia thanked Reid then got down to business " Where is my girl?"

"Em oh Garcia She is missing"

"Oh!" Garcia was speechless.

"Why didn't you ring Morgan?"

"Huh! Oh I tried but I kept getting his voicemail."

"His voicemail? " Hotch interrupted. "Morgan always answers his phone"

"Yeah" Garcia confirmed.

"Try again" Reid asked.

Garcia took out her phone and hit speed dial one and then everyone started to look around. They could here it ringing.

"Oh god!! No! Not him and JJ! No! No!"

Reid grabbed Garcia by both shoulders "It is going to be ok."

"Yeah it will be" Garcia said pulling herself together. She had to be strong for her babies. Hotch was called over by the CSI. They discussed things for a few minutes observed by the rest of the team. Hotch returned to them and HQ 20mins we are having an emergency meeting. Everyone nodded and started to head towards the cars when Garcia suddenly halted. She yelled to the various team members and to no one in particular "Ok I'm Morgan. I'm following JJ. Pull up to JJ's house. See some guy attacking her... and I park my car_where_?"

Everyone thought about this. No one could understand why the car wasn't here. They all shrugged and got into their respective cars and drove to Quantico. Thoughts of sleep were in no one's minds anymore.

Sleep was not in the minds of Morgan and JJ either. Sam was the only one having a good night sleep. JJ looked over to her right and shivered. She loathed the man beside her. The way he smelt her all the time, the way he touched her all the time but mostly the way she hated the way he looked at her. Like she was his. It made her feel cheap and disgusting. She took a final look at him and closed her eyes not to sleep but to concentrate on her plans.


	11. Chapter 11: Team, Taunts and Tortures

_Ok i'm right in the middle of my exams should have been studying today opps oh well thought i'd write a short chapter to tide you guys over and to lessen my withdrawl symptoms but it has ended up being my longest chapter so far. hope you guys enjoy. since i'm probably going to fail my exams now i will need lots fo reviews to comfort me so pls read AND review._

Chapter eleven : Team, Taunts and Torture

No one spoke as they all arrived back at Quantico at the same time. No one spoke as they exited their cars, as they made their way from the basement carpark to the lift. No one spoke form the lift to when they exited it on their floor. No one spoke as they made their way across the bullpen to the debriefing room. They didn't need to speak even if they could find their voices. They knew what everyone else was thinking because they were thinking it themselves. JJ and Morgan. _JJ and Morgan!!_

Hotch was the only one who didn't take a seat around the table. He had to lead this team. The team that was falling apart. He had no idea how he was going to lead them. He had failed them so many times recently. This was just another one to add to his list. He placed his palms in the table and lent it.

"I think we can all assume JJ was the target . The unsub had no way of knowing Morgan was going to JJ's. Morgan just got unlucky. JJ was the target. JJ is the key to this case."

Everyone nodded.

"So why would anyone would to take JJ?" Hotch asked. It was meant to start the discussion. But no one could think of any reason to hurt JJ.

"She is the face of the BAU. If I wanted to get revenge on the BAU. I would target her. Take her out and the BAU, Em , well we lose our identity." Reid said. He had meant the team lose identity to the press but it hit home on so many levels. She was the identity of the team. The heart. The humanity.

Hotch nodded. "So we need to think of recent cases. Unsubs we pissed off but didn't catch. Or maybe an unsub we caught and has just got out."

They all paused, lost in thought. Thinking of all the worst cases. The most mutilated victims. The most violated victims. All the raped, mangled, assaulted, demeaned, brutalised victims flashed though their heads. Then they gave that victim JJ's face. It made them all want to weep. It sickened them all to their pits of their stomach.

Hotch pulled himself together the quickest. "Ok here is the plan. Reid..."

"Oh hang on" Prentiss interrupted. "Last Friday when we went to the bar. Some jerk spiked JJ's drink. We all just assumed it was some loser who chose JJ because she was beautiful. Do you think it was something more?"

Hotch absorbed that new piece of information. He was the only one who didn't know previously.

"OK Prentiss take the bar. That guy is the closest thing we have to a suspect at the moment. You are our only link to him. I want to know everything about him. Reid, I want you to check out JJ's office. Respect her privacy but at the same time let's see if there are any clues there. Garcia check to see ahve unsubs been released that we put away. Pay particular attention to angry violent crimes. Or one where JJ played a key role in capturing them." They all nodded. "I'm going down to the lab. Make the blood tests a priority. Let's find out whose blood it was on the pavement."

Everyone got up to go about their tasks except Garcia. Hotch laid a gently firm hand on her shoulder "It is going to be ok. Their strong. They'll hold out till we find them." He looked around at everyone "We will find them." He added forcefully at the end for Garcia for the team and to convince himself. With that the team made their way to their various locations, the bar, her office, the labs.

"Em sir" Garcia spoke up. "About two weeks ago JJ came to me and asked a favour. She made me promise not to tell anyone but I don't know. I hitnk it would be ok now." She looked around for approval. Hotch nodded "I think she would understand. Go ahead we need to know everything."

"About two weeks ago she asked me to track down anumber that had rung her phone a few times. She called them prank calls. But I could tell they got to her. Made her nervous. So I did as I was asked. I never got to tell her my results from the search. She said a few calls but I counted at least twenty a day. The phone used was never further then ten miles from her phone. He was always nearby. He always called from the same town as her even when you guys were on case. Meaning he followed across country literally. She was being stalked in a real way" she finished up.

Everyone took in that new piece of information. Why didn't JJ tell someone. Not that they could judge overly. They would have done the same thing in her shoes. Hotch opened the door. Everyone left.

No one spoke. It was if the once they left the debriefing room their words were too awful to be spoken outside those walls, their thoughts too horrific to be muttered casually. They could only be expressed in a formal meeting behind closed doors. To speak outside those walls would bring the case too close to home for the team.

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

Sam hummed. He hadn't hummed since he had killed his mother. The freedom he had felt that day was exhilarating. The future was his for the taking He hummed now because he felt his whole life just open to him again. He had JJ in his possession. The dog in the black room under his control. He wasn't so tough. So great. He was pathetic. To think he was even allowed to go near JJ to touch her sicken him. But still he would be punished now. He would see to that.

When he had planned this house this had been his idea. His brilliance still stuns himself sometimes. He had had to wait a little longer for it to be done but it was worth the wait. It was worth doing right. He smiled to himself as he paused outside his room. The very thought of wait waited for him still got him excited. As he opened the door and vision in his bed greeted his eyes. He had to use some serious self control not rush over to her. No he had something bigger planned for now. He would use later tonight. He made his way to the TV and turned it on.

JJ when she had heard him at the door felt the panic rise up in her. Not now. Not again so soon. It can't be night already. I can't do this. I can't. Just think of Morgan. Do it for him. He had agreed not to hurt Morgan if she started to enjoy their nights together more. She braced herself for him to enter. When he did she attempted to smile but she couldn't do it. He paused and looked at her. She wouldn't let herself look away. But then what he did next surprised her. He went over tot he TV instead of coming over to her. She felt momentarily relieved. But then curiosity replaced relief. And a new fear. The fear of the unknown.

She struggled to watch but holding up her neck like was too hard and she had to keep resting her neck.

He fiddled with the TV for a while. At first it was just fuzziness. Then an image popped on to the screen. JJ strained her neck. It was a room. It had no furniture. No windows that she could see. And it was completely white. She was confused.

He then moved over to her and smiled. He started to untie her feet restraints.

"I know you have been making more of an effort with me. I acknowledge that because I am good like that. But you haven't quite lived up to our agreement. I still see you flinch when i touch you. You don't kiss me back. So I thought I would help you out. I'm going to show you what will happen if your resistance continues."

He stroked her from her feet all the way up her exposed legs along her sides over her breasts and left his hand there briefly before he reached for her hand restraints. She was terrified she had no idea what was coming. What could he possibly do to her now. But he didn't undo her hand restraints fully. He just adjusted them till she was in a sitting up position. He laughed quietly to himself as he thought of her reaction when she see what is about to happen. He almost wish he could see it live. But he would watch it later. He gave a quick subtle glance towards the corner where there was a hidden camera recording 24/7. He gave her a quick forceful kiss and then made his way to the door.

"I'm doing this all for you. Remember that. I'm doing this all for you." With that comment left hanging in the air he left.

JJ shuddered. She was on edge. No idea what to expect next but she understood it wouldn't be good. What she didn't fully understand was how bad it would be.

Morgan had been locked in the black room for twelve days now with no break. He had no food, no drink, no stimulus. He just had his thoughts to keep him occupied and he did everything to avoid them. They involved JJ and what that creep could be doing to her. The image of her tied to the bed. The image of him caressing her. He had come close to losing it a few times. But all he had to do was think of JJ and it gave him strength to keep fighting, to keep sane. He wanted to be ready for when she needed him. He thought he was losing it when he first heard the door rattle. But then it was thrown open. The light was overwhelming and he shut his eyes tight. He covered his ears with his hands. The noise of the door opening was overwhelming for his ears. When Sam started speaking it felt like he was shouting. But slowly Morgan's senses relaxed and started to filter out the excess noise. Morgan looked up and winced slightly from the light but managed to hold his stare.

"You sick scum. It sickens me what you do. How you touched her as if you are in anyway good enough to even look at her. You filthy black dog. But no worries I'm here now and I will make sure appropriate punishment is delivered." He smiled slightly manically and Morgan winced inwardly. He didn't like where this is going.

"Stand up" he ordered Morgan.

It took Morgan a few attempts to stand and stay upright. After the first few days he had stopped pacing soon he had stopped stopping standing and moving altogether. He was paying for it now. The lack of food and drink probably didn't help either. The blood rushed to his head. His feet felt heavy and weak. He stumbled a few times. His head swooned. But managed to stay up. Sam just laughed at Morgan. When Morgan finally reached the door Sam grabbed his arm. Morgan started to walk towards JJ's room like last time but Sam steered him down the hall in the opposite direction.

JJ had given up looking at the screen. Nothing was happening. She was happy though to have changed positions. She was able to move her legs now. She took full advantage of this and kicked all the bed sheets off the bed. A stupid rebellion. An impulsive rebellion. She feared she would pay or rather Morgan would pay for it later but for now she smiled. Then the TV caught her attention. Morgan had just been pushed into the room. Her heart went out to Morgan. He looked awful. Gaunt and he kept stumbling. She assumed he had no food or drink. She must see to that. Bargain for it anyway she can. He wouldn't last much longer without some water.

But soon all her thoughts and plans seemed pitiful and insignificant. She finally was able to grasp the depth of the situation. The extremes this guy could go to.

Morgan, whose hands were still in cuffs, was hung on a hook in the middle of the white room. So his hand were above his head and his toes were just touching the ground. JJ could hear every sound. every grunt every word.

"You fucking nigger. You are despicable. You are worthy of nothing but pain. And I am here to be the pain master. I'm going to punish you for every thought, every touch every thing you have ever had to do with JJ. When I finally wipe her out of you maybe then you will realise I had to do this. For her."

JJ winced at the last two words. She didn't 't want it done especially not for her.

Morgan muttered something Sam didn't catch.

"What did you say?"

"Morgan looked up directly into Sam eyes. "JJ will always be with me. She will never be apart of you the way she is apart of me. Or I of her."

Sam enraged by this outburst punched Morgan in the stomach. The breath was audibly knocked out of Morgan. He swung on the hook gasping. Sam just stood back and waited for the hook to stop moving. Then he punched Morgan again and again and again. He kept pummelling Morgan till he ran out of steam. Morgan was barely conscious at the end of it. He had started to cough of blood.

JJ felt every punch. Her first tear fell at the first punch. When Sam lost control so did she. Her tears fell freely. But when she saw Morgan cough the blood. She dried up instantly. It seemed as she had nothing left. If he died she would die to. She didn't know how she would go on if he wasn't there. She literally thank god when Sam let up.

But then Sam having caught his breath back said "You sick scumbag. I haven't even begun. This is only the start."

He left then and shut the door behind him.

He went in to the room beside the white room. If this room was a colour it would be steel. Not for the paint colour but for what you saw first when you walk into the room. In the middle there was a table covered with scalpels, knifes, screws and bottles. He smiled. He walked slowly trying to decided what tools of torture to use first. Then he decided to show off his range to Morgan. He knew the power of suggestion was the strongest torture when done right.


	12. Chapter 12: Morgan

_Ok here is chapter 12. Just abit of warning there is some slighty disturbing bits but i did try to hold back but if your sensitive i have warned you. I went on to wikipedia and looked up about the knives so it is mostly true though i changed bit to suits the story better. HCL really does hurt like hell. Em well i hope you like it must get boring to read but pls R and R!!_

_ps** thanks so much** for all the reviews so far. they have been so awesome. such a nice treat after an exam. _

_Slith it has been 12 days without a break. At the start he was taken out to witness JJ being raped. So from him returning after that it was 12 days. I know about the water but i used some poetic license with that one. Also you don't know yet what the team got up to. Read this chapter and you might be a bit more satisfied with the story line. But i love the fact you are so interested in my story so thanks for the review. I was wondering would anyone pick up on the water thing. _

_Bumblebee917 i'm sure you will be happy to hear you have given me an idea for a follow up / one shot when i have finished this story so thank you._

_CMJJ7 i loved your review was rying to get element of darkness and angst into my story so that review was really encouraging._

_Also thanks to all who wished me luck in my exams. _

_Right on to the story. _

Chapter twelve : Morgan

The sicko returned to Morgan with a table cloth bunched in his hands. He gave Morgan a cursory glance and then started to spread the cloth out and lay out all the tools. All the while he was talking away.

"You know I don't value material things much. They don't do much for me. Not like JJ. Now she can getting me going any time of the day and boy does she every single night."

Morgan flinched at this and jerked his hands at his handcuffs. Sam paused, hands hovering over his tools as he took pleasure in Morgan discomfort. Morgan never felt such hatred for one single person as he did in that moment. He had feared what he had been doing to JJ every night. But that was his worst fear. Confirmed. He just wished he could talk to her.

Sam continued to lay out his tools with great care. His various knives, needles and bottles. Each knife was laid out in ascending order, The biggest nearest Morgan. Then after the knives came six needles. At the top of each needle was a different bottle. Then there was four bottles left over which he lined up along the bottom of the knives. Morgan looked at them wearily and inwardly resigned himself to what was coming next.

"No materials thing leave me dry. Except for these. These give me pleasure in a way even JJ can't manage" He stood and looked directly at Morgan face as he finished his line. He saw the satisfactory wince.

"I first notice the beauty of knife when I stabbed my very own mother. I then started to collect them. All types. My Kukri. It's Nepalese."

He picked it up. Morgan tried to move away but between him being strung up and still very tender from the beating previously he didn't accomplish much distance. Sam slashed him right across his chest. Causing a clean slit in his T-Shirt. Blood dripped out.

"Fascinating tool. They use it as a weapon and as an instrument. The tip razor sharp and pointed. Will stab deep into anything. The upper side grated. Sharp. Good for slicing. The lower side. Blunt Smooth. Good for chopping."

Then he swooped down and picked up another knife. A big one.

"This is called Athame. It is usually double edged with a black handle."

He stepped up real close to Morgan. Held it against his throat.

"Typically used in magic ceremonies. So I won't be tainting it on you. There is a great many tortures in history and being developed all the time. It is incredible and awe inspiring the ingenuity of some of them. But I personally like the old fashioned traditional ones. There is this one originally from China. A particular favourite of mine. Accounts of the methods vary but this is my favourite."

Sam picked up the Athame again. Stepped up to Morgan till he made Morgan swing ever so slightly. Sam raised the knife to Morgan's eyes.

"It is said they started with the eyes. Plucked them with a sharp knife"

Morgan's eyes never left the knife. He was beyond terrified. But then Sam moved the knife to his ear.

"Then would preside to cutting off the ears, nose, tongue, fingers" Sam moved the knife to each part of the body as he said it.

"Then they would remove large chunks of flesh from areas like the thighs or the arms."

Then Sam did a strong forceful slash at Morgan's arm where he had been hurt previously and cut clean though his bicep.

Sam laughed. "The only problem with Ling Chi is it always ends in death. Now I don't want that. Your so much more fun alive."

Sam then bent down and clean all the knifes with one of the four bottles on the table cloth. When he was done he laid each knife out again delicately. He moved his hand over the needles hovered for a second as if deciding which one to do then his moved to a different one of the bottles.

He picked it up and took two steps back. Morgan struggled to raise his head. But he managed.

"I am very inclined to my knifes. But I'm no fool. I know there are other ways to hurt a person."

He smiled and in one swift motion raised his arm and threw the bottle at Morgan's shoulder. The glass shattered and first all Morgan could feel was the glass cutting him. But then it was the smell he registered first. Burning flesh. Then the pained seared though him like a thousand volts. Morgan cried out. Gritted his teeth but he couldn't it hold it in. He screamed out in agony.

"Hydrochloric acid they call it. Burns doesn't it?"

Ding Dong

"Was that the doorbell?" Sam was completely puzzled. Sam decided to let them go away.

Ding dong

Sam sighed. Fine he thought he would go get rid if them and then get back to business.

He went downstairs and opened the door.

"What?"

"Hello My name is Aaron Hotchner. I'm with the FBI. This is special agent Prentiss. May we come in and ask you a few questions."

TWO WEEKS PREVIOUSLY.

"Ok what did you find in her office?" Hotch decided to start with Reid. Since he knew his news was bad he didn't want to say it just yet.

"A huge bunch of dead orange daisies. With a card. It said inside " ………………………………

"To my dearest JJ

We will be together soon.

Our house is almost ready"

………………………………

"Not much else I'm afraid."

"What kind of sicko sends dead flowers?" Prentiss commented.

"Well I think they were sent before we left so they were probably alive then. But we left for a week so they died." Reid explained.

"Oh" was all Prentiss managed.

"Ok and Prentiss any luck at the bar?"

"No dead end. No one knew of the guy and the only guy who was working that night that saw the fight never saw the creep just Morgan. He remembered JJ alright though. But I cleared him already. He is not our unsub."

"What about cameras?" Hotch asked.

"Their dummies." Prentiss shrugged. She felt so useless.

Hotch nodded. This was not looking good. They had no leads. No idea where to go next. Reid suddenly looked up at Hotch.

"What about the blood tests. Any results yet?" Reid was hopeful but realistic. They all knew deep down whose blood it would be but no one wanted to be the one who said. Sadly for Hotch it fell on his shoulders to say it.

"It was Morgan's"

"Just Morgan's?" Reid had to clarify.

"Yeah just Morgan's"

This is when Garcia snipped. "Reid I know you have a fondness for JJ but Morgan is just as important. Don't ever say Just Morgan's blood all over...all over... " she broke down and sobbed the last word."pavement."

"I didn't mean I meant I'm sorry" Reid flustered. Prentiss held Garcia till she pulled herself together.

"Now what?" Garcia eventually asked. There was no satisfactory answer.

PRESENT DAY

The team had sat in the debriefing room everyday just waiting for a break. Going over everything again and again. Following dead ends. Garcia had locked herself into her computer room. She was tracking the mobile. Just waiting for it to be used. Though no one expected it to be.

Then it happened. She almost thought she had imagined it but her computer definitely picked something up.

She took down the address and legged it to the others.

"Guys guess what. I got a hit on the phone. I have an address." she finished breathlessly.

It took a second for it to register then everyone was suddenly up, moving.

Hotch was the only one not getting excited. His mind was ticking over. Why now?

"Ok Prentiss and I are going to check it out. I want you..." looking at Reid and Garcia "...to stay here and keep us informed of any developments on his movements."

Reid was so close to arguing. He wanted to go but he knew that would delay them and he wouldn't win so he kept quiet.

Hotch and Prentiss left.

ding dong

"Maybe no one is home?" Prentiss said after they waited for a few minutes.

ding dong

The door flew open.

"What?"

"Hello. My name is Aaron Hotchner. I'm with the FBI. This is special agent Prentiss. May we come in and ask you a few questions."


	13. Chapter 13:The heigths of hope and

_Hey everyone here is chapter 13 R&R. It is a nice long chapter. So it deserves a review. hehehe! I wrote the first three parts as if they were happening simultaneously. I hope that is clear and comes across. Then the story continues on linearly. I hope you guys won't find it too disappointing based on your reviews from the last chapter. But well read it I don't want to spoil it. Enjoy!!_

Chapter 13 : The heigths of hope and the depths of despair

"Oh of course" he said.

Shit what do they want. Ok don't panic he coached himself. They clearly don't realise how close they are. Idiots! He mentally smirked.

"Thank you very much. We hope to only use a little of your time. We are looking for a man who has taken two of our agents. We have reason to believe the unsub used a phone in this locality. He has also used this phone to call one of our agents before the abduction. We are just going door to door hoping someone will recognise a description we give them" Hotch explained.

Sam nodded. "I only moved in here a while ago hence the scattered decorating."

He was referring to the fact he had led them though a fully decorated hall to an undecorated living room which they were in now. It had yet to be painted and only had one couch and one rocking chair.

"Sorry for the mess. But I haven't got around to finishing the house yet. It comes in spurts you know. I'll get motivated to do a room and then lose all motivation to do a second room. But I'm slowly working my way though the house." Sam smiled politely and indicated to the couch.

Prentiss looked around and then took a seat on the couch. Hotch sat beside her. Sam remained standing.

"We are looking for an obsessive, very tense and intense man between the ages of 25 and 35. He will be employed but won't be overly happy in his job. He will be frustrated by the people around them. Would consider them idiots. He would not be able to let a point go and would therefore hold grudges for a long time."

Sam shrugged his shoulders "I'm sorry as I said I just moved in. I haven't met most of the neighbours and those I have I wouldn't know that well. No one comes to mind."

Hotch sighed. No one had any names for them. He stood up and nodded

"Well thank you for your time. We won't waste any more of it. I'm sure your very busy. But if you do think of anyone or anything please don't hesitate to call" Hotch concluded, shook the man's hand and went to leave.

"I'm very sorry about your agents. I hope you find them"

Hotch nodded. Prentiss did one final sweep saw nothing unusual and followed Hotch back to the car.

Prentiss was beyond frustrated. "Sir what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Prentiss I just don't know."

Prentiss suddenly looked back at the house. She listened real hard but then shook her head. She thought she heard something smash.

Hotch looked at her puzzled. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah" she replied hesitantly but then got in the car.

Sam watched them leave his garden, talk for a few minutes get in the car and drive away. Then and only then did he laugh.

* * *

JJ was beyond horrified at what she was watching. She could barely keep control. She closed her eyes but then felt like she was betraying Morgan so she would open them. But soon had to look away again. She hadn't looked back when Sam picked up the bottle. She didn't see Sam raise his arm and throw it. But she did hear Morgan scream. His agony filled the room. She buried her head in the pillow. She just couldn't bare to listen. She started to sing out loud. Desperate to cover up the noise. That was when the doorbell went. She paused. Had she just heard a doorbell? She shook her head in disbelief. She looked over at Morgan on the screen. She physically ached to hold him.

She got lost in her thoughts about her plan then. Then she was interrupted. Was that the doorbell again? She was more confident this time. She was unsure what to do. If she call out he could just kill whoever was at the door. But this could be there one chance to get out.

She heard Sam storm by her door. She assumed to answer the hall door. But then the footsteps retraced and stormed into JJ. He did not look happy. He grabbed his belt that he was wearing and awkwardly gagged JJ with it. He then locked the door and stormed down stairs. JJ barely had time to react.

Sam opened the door and JJ heard Hotch's voice. She could have cried and shouted with joy. But why wasn't he storming the house? Why was he being civil? She looked around. She had to find a noise source. She tried rocking the bed but it was to heavy. She twisted her legs and tried to knock the lamp of the far side bed side locker. Her big toe could just about reach it. After loads of attempts resulting in it moving an tiniest bit it was wobbling on the edge.

JJ took a deep breath or as best as she could gagged and gave one final push. It fell with a satisfactory smash and bang.

* * *

Morgan was desperately trying to hold a single thought in his head. Where did Sam go? Was someone at the door? But he kept losing his train of thought.

Then he could have sworn he heard Hotch.

"Hotch" he called out but it was very croaky. Even he could barely hear his voice. He tried again louder. But he couldn't find volume for his voice. Then he heard the door open. He realised they were leaving. 'Come on' he said to himself. 'This is your one chance.' After a few more feeble attempts Morgan finally found his voice. Two seconds too late. The door had just slammed shut.

* * *

JJ and Morgan both never had felt such utter despair as in that moment. Such total disappointment. JJ went numb. She gave up. She accepted this is it. But then she kicked herself. No you got Morgan into this mess you have no right to give up when Morgan still needs you.

Morgan spirit sank so low. He couldn't keep fighting the mental torture. He couldn't face the black room again where time just goes on. Not when the team were so close and then just left. But he knew JJ was relying on him. If he gave up what stopped her giving up and he couldn't stand the thought if JJ giving into this man. He knew she still fought him because he had fresh bite marks and scratches.

Sam returned to Morgan. He looked at his collection for a few minutes. Then kicked Morgan.

"Damn I've lost the mood now. Lucky you. Back to black room so. At least JJ can comfort me. Yeah lets leave you with the thought of JJ in my bed powerless against me. He lowered the hook slightly then lifted Morgan off. Morgan fell to the ground instantly. He landed on the broken glass and received fresh cuts. He had no strength. Sam told him to stand up. Told him again to stand up. Then kicked him hard in the stomach.

"STAND UP SCUM"

Morgan managed to half stand up. Then Sam caught him and dragged him back to the black room. Unceremoniously threw him in and locked the door.

Then he did an about turn and headed for JJ. She had seen him on the video. Knew he was coming. She was nervous as all hell. Time for her plan. She prayed this worked. Sam opened the door and just stood in the doorway. JJ tried to look seductive despite the fact she was a mess. She tried to speak hoping it would prompt him to remove the gag.

Sam stood in the doorway letting JJ's beauty relax him. He realised she was looking particularly inviting and was trying to speak. He walked over slowly and gently removed the belt. It had cut her slightly around the mouth where the buckle had been.

He licked the blood away and she smiled. Inside she felt sick and her heart was racing. She had to pull this off.

"I missed you" she said and made herself look straight into his eyes.

"Really?" he responded incredulously.

"The way you took care of Morgan of that dirtbag really proved to me how much i owe you. I missed you." She felt guilt surge through her but she had to believe Morgan would understand.

"I understand now all you have done for me" she tried to look grateful apparently she pulled it of.

"See I know what is best for you. I knew making you watch that was the right thing to do."

He started to undo his trousers. JJ asked could she have one free hand to hold him. Sam thought about it and then decided one hand would be ok. He released her hand. He tensed for a second as if he suddenly regretted it. But she didn't disappoint him. She just started to move her hand over his now bare back gently at first barely touching him and then getting rougher till she pulled him close. He smiled and whispered in the ear.

"I understand it must have been hard to watch the screen so I'll forgive you for the sheets. I'll only punish him slightly for it ok?" and with that he proceed to have sex with her.

She oohed and aghhed at appropriate moments and pretended to enjoy it.

When he was done he lay beside her stroking her hair and sighed contently. This is why he did everything he did. For her to kiss him back. JJ shifted till her head lay on his chest. She took a deep breath. She had to phrase this right.

"I understand you have to punish Morgan more but I think if you do it now he won't survive. He needs food and water. You said it yourself he is more fun alive than dead. He won't last much longer if you don't feed him." she paused.

She never felt such anxiety as in that moment. Then Sam after thinking it over said "Your right. I'll feed the dog tomorrow."

She nodded. Relief flooded though her. Just one more thing to ask. This was the most dangerous bit. She wasn't sure how exactly to phrase it but she had to try.

"Also some of his wounds looked severe. If they aren't treated and cleaned they could get infected. He could die from them. It might be best if you treated them. It just means in the long run you can inflict more wounds on him."

Sam suddenly became suspicious. "Why do you care so much. Do you still care for Morgan. I thought I showed you I'm the man for you"

JJ's heart rate got even faster. She tried to stay came. All those media press conference paid of. Her voice came exactly as she wanted it. Calm and slightly offended.

"Not at all. I'm just trying to look after you the way you look after me. I know how much you enjoy punishing Morgan. I would hate to see that stop."

Sam stayed quiet for what was like an eternity. But then he decided she was right.

"Ok I'll buy supplies form the pharmacy tomorrow and you can clean his wounds. I would like to see you around him. That way I can be sure of your feelings."

JJ nodded. Her plan almost worked exactly as she wanted. She wanted to be alone with Morgan but her first priority was to get Morgan treatment and water.

The next day Sam was as good as his word. JJ was fully released from the bed and brought to Morgan's room. She had no idea what to expect but the black room was not it. It was completely dark. She never had felt anything like it.

She had a plate with bread and some cheese on it and glass of water. A first aid box and a bowl of water with a cloth in it. She could see an outline of someone in the corner using the light from the hall. But Sam was standing in the doorway and blocking most of the light. She had use all her reserve not to rush over to Morgan and hug him.

She called out in her angriest voice. "GET UP SCUM come here".

Morgan didn't move and JJ feared for a second she was too late and he was dead. But then a groan came from him. "JJ"

JJ's heart broke about what she was about to do but she knew it was for the best and prayed Morgan would realise.

"Come here I have to treat you" she tried to make it sound like a chore.

But really she wanted Morgan to know relief was coming.

"I have food and water but you only get it if you get off your sorry ass and come here. Don't expect to come to you."

Sam nodded along to what JJ was saying. He was now convinced she was being honest. They could now start their life together. Morgan managed to crawl over to JJ. But he was perturbed. Why was she being so aggressive?

He hadn't noticed Sam in the doorway. He had a high fever and was semi delirious. All he could do was focus on JJ voice. JJ sat down and gave Morgan the drink. He drank in one go with her holding the glass. She then refilled the glass with the water from the bowl before it got dirty.

She then set about washing his wounds. She got some disinfectant from the first aid box poured it in to the water and using the cloth gently began to clean his arm and then proceeded to the rest of the body. He moaned softly every now and again. Sam liked it when he moaned.

He told JJ "You don't have to be so gently. He deserves the pain."

JJ sighed she had hoped he wouldn't notice she was being gently. She had to be rough now but it broke her heart to do it. She started cleaning his head wound savagely. Morgan groaned and flinched. JJ grabbed his head and pulled him close to her "keep moaning" she whispered. "Pretend it hurts a lot."

JJ then said louder "stop complaining." She pretend to be really rough. Sometimes she miscalculated and actually hurt him but mostly he just pretended to moan in pain. When all the wounds were clean and some of the bigger ones had dressing. She began to feed him the bread. She slipped in some painkillers in the bread. She was weary of giving him cheese after he hadn't eaten in so long.

Sam said though "let the dog eat off the plate."

So she put the bread back on the plate and held the plate to his face. He didn't eat at first but then he caught JJ's eye. The pain in them made him realise what she did to get all this. He then ate off the plate like an actual dog. JJ held the glass to his face then and he drunk a small bit. She left the glass beside him and went to stand up to leave but Sam barked "no items are to be left behind."

JJ cursed under her breath she had wanted to leave him with some water. She bent down and gave Morgan the rest of the water, pretended to lose her balance and fell into him slightly.

When her head passed his ear she whispered "everything will be ok" and gave him a brushing kiss on his cheek.

She then pushed him back pretended to look disgusted, gathered the various items and headed to the door.

She kissed Sam on the cheek and said "Your dog is taken care of. Sam nodded a huge smile in his face now. Morgan watched this with disgust. 'JJ' he thought. 'No don't not for me. Don't give yourself to him'

That night he sleep came to him in waves. He couldn't remember whether he dreamt JJ being nice. Or was she just mean. He couldn't remember what she said to him. But he remembered her kissing Sam and calling him a dog. He was confused though. He had a restless night except when the drugs kicked in and made him drowsy. But as morning came he remembered her lips passing over his cheek.

It gave him hope.


	14. Chapter 14: JJ's mistake

_Hey everyone ok exams finally over thankfully. I know its been awhile since I updated sorry. Bad news I'm going away till next monday so it will be another while-ish till the next update. Hope to have next chap up by wed maybe tues if i'm lucky. Hope to come home to find lots of reviews ; ) enjoy !!!_

Chapter 14: JJ's mistake

JJ was lead back to her room. Sam closed the door behind them. He smiled. JJ went straight to the bed expecting to be tied up again. But Sam while loving the fact she was so subservient now decided to give her small bit of freedom.

"Ok I'm going to reward you for your good behaviour. I'll leave you untied but I'll start locking this door. Is that fair?"

JJ tried to look thrilled. She jumped of the bed bounded towards him and hugged him. He laughed gaily and hugged her back. He couldn't resist smelling her hair. It didn't smell like it use to. He didn't move like it use. This annoyed him.

"Why isn't your hair like it is normally?" Sam inquired

JJ started. The question surprised her. She responded "Well I guess because I haven't washed it with my shampoo."

"What shampoo is that?"

"Coconut and papaya Wal-Mart home brand"

"I'll get some later. Let you have a shower. Maybe I'll join you." he smiled at her suggestively.

JJ had to do everything not to shuddered.

Later that day after Sam had brought the shampoo, 'his and her' towels and some new silk pyjamas he returned to JJ. She was staring out the window completely lost in thought.

JJ had paced the room for hours after Sam had gone shopping. She tried to find anything remotely useful. Nothing. She was frustrated beyond reason. She couldn't keep up the pretence much longer. She ended up looking out the window lost in her thought when He returned. She had felt like breaking the glass. It face out into a concrete wall taller then the window. But she had thought better of it.

"I'm sorry for the poor view. But I had to be sure no one saw in" Sam said by way of introduction.

JJ merely nodded. She turned and saw the towels and shampoo in his hands. She wasn't sure if she could go through with this. It just seemed too intimate, too personal. Maybe it was just one step too far. She never could quite tell.

"Morgan wounds are clean-ish now. But I'm no nurse, a proper shower would probably clean them better."

Sam shook with anger. She still cared for him. NO! He calmed himself. She couldn't, not after everything he had done for her.

Well as you said your no nurse so..."

Well I was just thinking that it might be best if..."

She would have noticed the warning signs if she wasn't so tired. That is what she told herself but secretly she knew she was just asking for it.

Sam clenched his fists, jaw, any part that is clench able. He had never felt so betrayed, so furious. She was still caring about Morgan. How could she? how could she?

He threw the towels and shampoo bottle down. The bottle hit of the door frame and squirted everywhere.

JJ started to back up but realised she was against the window. She had no where to run.

He charged at her and grabbed her hair. He threw her head back and it smacked against the glass then she was thrown against the floor. She fell face down but just about managed to break her fall slightly with her hands. She started to get up but the head smash had dazed her and slowed her down.

He grabbed her at her shoulder and yanked her up and threw her on the bed but in the momentum she rolled off. He came around the bed and started laying into her.

Kicking and screaming at her.

He was having a major psychotic break. JJ looked up and saw it in his eyes. In that moment she knew she had pushed too far. He had snapped fully. She honestly thought she was going to die. Then something in her snapped.

NO! I will not die without a fight. She grabbed his foot as it came in and threw it back. She rolled over out of his reach and jumped up. She had some major problems holding her vision straight between the window and the few kicks that landed on her head she was very disorientated. She clambered over the bed to the other side.

Sam made a grab for her leg when she was on the bed but she managed to wriggle free.

Now she had a bed between them and not much else. She looked around for a weapon already knowing there was none from her search earlier.

That was when she notice the window had cracked. She legged over the window and started punching it. Just in time it fractured and she grabbed one of the shards of glass.

She spun around as Sam got a hold on her shoulder. She slashed him and drew blood. Lots of it. His watch flew off she grabbed it out of instinct. She went to slash again but he was ready this time and blocked her hand. She then made a stabbing motion towards his stomach and when he stepped back as a reflex she broke free and legged it towards the door.

She made it to the door then slipped on the shampoo and hit her head off the door. It knocked her out instantly.

Sam walked over slowly. He looked down over her. She was disgusting. He stepped over her bent down at her feet and dragged her towards the black room. 'Only one place for disgusting scum like her' he said to himself.


	15. Chapter 15: Fairytales

_Ok I know your all thinking two updates in one day. Is it possible? well it happened. I don't know how but it has lol. Enjoy this chapter. It's a special one for me. I basically wrote the whole story based around the ideas in this chapter and i finally get to explore them woohoo. I was originally thinking of havng this chapter as part of chapter 14 but when i set it down paperpaper meaning laptop of course i realised it was enough for a stand alone chapter. So i hope you all enjoy it and i'll still plan to update monday or tuesday. Hopefully monday if i get the time. No surprise here but pls read AND review. Thanks to all the reviews so far. I'm loving them all.  
enjoy!! _

Chapter 15: Fairytales

Morgan was huddled in his corner knees drawn up to his body arms wrapped around himself. He was thinking what were the team doing now. He could picture Reid at his desk drinking his coffee shot and shooting out some random fact. He could see Prentiss laughing at Reid and throwing paper at him. He smiled at that thought and about Prentiss. He had felt weird when she joined the team they were all so fresh about Elle but she had been an asset from day one. He knew she still felt weird sometimes but he completely thought her as one of the team. Hotch probably was in his office sipping his coffee doing paper work or what ever he does in his office behind closed doors. And of course his girl Garcia. She'll be in her room tapping away at her toys and he suddenly realised 'no none of them would be doing that not now not with JJ and himself missing. He hated to think what they were going through but still he hoped they were close.

Then the door flew open. He barely flinched. Not now. Not anymore. Not after two weeks give a day or two of him coming when he pleased and torturing him taunting him. But when he didn't hear the usually command to stand up he dared a quick glance up just as the door closed. There was just enough light for him to see a body being thrown into the room. It didn't move as it hit the ground. He didn't have a clue who it was.

When the door closed fully he scrambled over to the body and pulled the face towards him. He choked slightly. It was JJ? It couldn't be. He felt for a pulse. He got one a faint one. He stroked her face and felt blood and on her forehead it seemed to be badly bruised, the bone maybe smashed he thought.

He quickly pulled her over to his corner. He felt to vulnerable in the centre of the room. He held her all through the night or what he thought as night and kept talking to her. Telling her she would be ok. He couldn't figure out what she could of have done to end up in here and after such a beating.

She stirred after what seemed like eternity. He thought she was dying at one point. She seemed disorientated. He tried to speak to her but she started to hit him and scratch him. He just kept holding her and let her get it out of her system. He owed her that much after what she endured for him. Eventually she used up all her energy and she just sobbed in to his shoulder. He held her close and did his best to comfort her.

Eventually she seemed to realised and become aware of Morgan presence.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah I'm right here. Don't worry, we're together now."

Her sobbing ceased to some sighing and she sat herself down beside him. But they never let go hands. JJ seemed to be struggling to say something. She had started as if to speak then shut her mouth. Morgan finally giving into curiosity said

"What is it? You can say anything to me. I know it is my fault I should have protected you better I'm so sorry. It's ok to blame me"

"No, no! It is not your fault. Your only here because of me. I'm sorry Morgan I never meant for any of this. I had no idea. I mean I just thought I was being paranoid and stupid. I… I'm so sorry." She paused. Then she touched his cheek gently

"I was watching. There was a video link from the room to the my room. I saw everything he did to you I… I have no words. I'm so sorry"

Morgan tensed. JJ bite her lip. She wasn't sure if he knew she was watching and whether she should tell him. But she had to let him know he wasn't alone.

"You said sorry already" Morgan said at a feeble attempt of a joke. JJ gave a small smile in return. Then realised he couldn't see. He asked her how she got here. JJ shrugged a little.

"He wanted me to shower."

Morgan looked at her "Well you do smell a little "he said playfully.

JJ laughed "he wanted me to shower with him"

Morgan stopped laughing instantly. "oh"

"I just couldn't do it. It was too much so I refused. Lots of fighting followed then I was here."

She left out the fact she was trying to help Morgan she didn't know why she just didn't want to mention it.

"Oh" JJ suddenly remembered "I grabbed his watch. It lights up."

She crawled over to the centre or where she thought the centre was. After a while of crawling around hands searching the floor she found it. She crawled back to Morgan and they cuddled to together. She kept pressing the light button.

"I won't look at you if you don't look at me"

"Deal"

They were looking at the time for a while then JJ got annoyed just watching the seconds tick by. So she tilted the watch away from them and kept the light on.

JJ quickly grew restless quickly. The pain was slowly building all over her body. She was relieved Morgan couldn't see her face. It was excruciating. She dreaded to know what damage had been done. After a while the pain surged suddenly and she moaned slightly before she could catch herself. Morgan instantly concerned asked her "what is wrong?"

"nothing. When I was little and I couldn't sleep my mum would read me fairytales. I use to love the happy endings, the clear cut right and wrong. I wish they could come true."

Morgan knew full well she was distracting him from her pain but he knew she was also distracting herself so he let her.

"Well I happen to think I tell a good fairytale."

"tell me one "

"sure" Morgan pulled JJ closer and they cuddled each other. JJ laid her head on his shoulder. He had both arms around her.

"Once upon a time in a land not so far away there lived this beautiful princess. She was by far the fairest in the land and all other lands too. Her name was GG and every women envied her and every man adored her. But no one hated her. For with her beauty came great humility, generosity, fairness and gentleness. She loved all the people in her land and they all loved her. One day this man came to the land. He was a black man and no one in her land had seen one before. They didn't know what to do so the princess called a meeting with all the leaders and elders of the land. But an hour before the meeting she realised the man in question should be there too, so was her fairness and decency. So she set out in search of this man. She came across this dashing man as he was letting his horse drink in the river. She called out to him

"You sir there is a meeting that you should be presence for."

But no more of the conversation took place because at that moment a bad man from a land far away tried to kidnap her. The strange man tried to help her and also got kidnapped.

The land was devastated. They tried everything they could to find her. But soon they ran out of leads and out of ideas. Mean while the evil man had locked the princess in his room and the strange man down in the dungeon. The princess was no wimpy princess and she did not give in. She fought and fought but then she realised everything time she resisted the strange man suffered. She could not be responsible for another man suffering so she gave in.

For while she was strong in so many aspects her one weakness which was also her greatest strength was her capacity to care for others. Even complete strangers."

Morgan looked at JJ wondering was she getting the point.

"No one could hate her or blame her for this weakness for despite appearances it was never truly a weakness. The princess was many things and one of them was smart. She devised a plan to be reunited with the strange man much to her own sacrifice. They spent the time together comforting and holding each other. Little did they know that an old wise women Madam Prent had gotten a lead taken it to the council of leaders and elders and were coming towards the castle where they were being held as quickly as possible. Hope was just around the corner and they would be free soon."

JJ shifted slightly and looked at Morgan.

"I loved it" Gave him a swift kiss on the lips

"GG? That is not a very good cover. "

Then she laughed gave him a huge squeeze and fell into a deep sleep for the first time since the kidnapping. Morgan kissed her on her head and whispered

"I meant every word." He watched her sleep and prayed that the 'council' was on its way.

He prayed that because he feared they wouldn't last much longer


	16. Chapter 16: The council

_Ok finally the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but as I said I was away blah blah I'm sure you have all heard it before. So anyways it is up and I think it is a good one. It took me quite some time to figure out the kinks of the chapters. so please read and review._

_Thanks so much for all the reviews. It was great to come from home and see my inbox full of review alerts._

Chapter 16: The council

Hotch and Prentiss barely made it through the door before Reid and Garcia ambushed them.

"What did you do? Why didn't you find them? We have no more information?"

Hotch held up is hands and everyone ceased talking immediately.

"Debriefing room now!"

Hotch didn't know what to say first the disappointment was suffocating. He was sure everyone felt it to. Reid spoke first

"So what happened?"

"We went door to door to every single house. We saw no one who fit the description or was given a name by the neighbours."

"That's stupid, impossible. He was on that road. He has to be one of the neighbours." Garcia said. She was so sure this had been the breakthrough.

"Ok lets go through all the neighbours one by one. Maybe we missed something." Hotch instructed.

Garcia pulled out all the files she had printed of the neighbours and picked up the first file.

"The Kennedy's." she called out. Prentiss described the family.

"An elderly couple both retired. Dan Kennedy was a successful banker and the wife was a secretary in a law firm. They have two children both grown up and live in different areas. The old couple don't have the physical capability to pull kidnapping two FBI agents. We asked about the children one son and one daughter. The son is handicapped, lost his leg in a hit and run. Saved his kid in the process though. The daughter is a successful chef and owner of some small restaurant. Her husband had cancer and died a year ago but left loads of money so financial strain there."

"Ok nothing strikes me there. Next family" Reid said.

Garcia picked up the next file. "Jake Blakeson and his long term girlfriend Mandy Nicholson.

"They spilt recently. She has unofficially moved out. She is a photographer and recently found a little success. Had an exhibition. Jake is a carpenter. Has his own workshop in the house works out of home and internet. He does alright but the real money comes from his windfall from a case he won back in ...em... 2001 when he worked in some carpentry company and hurt himself. Sounds like a potential but when we talked in person he seemed thrilled with his life and job. The split was amicable he said." Prentiss summarised.

"He said it was mutual but that doesn't mean it was. Do we have a picture of the girlfriend?" Reid suggested.

"No" Garcia said "but I'll find one just give me ten minutes." She got up and left the room.

Reid put that in a different pile to the Kennedy's file. Hotch raised a eyebrow. Reid explained

"I've three piles. No chance, small chance and a real possibility."

Hotch nodded. Prentiss continued and picked up the next file. It was Sam Morrison.

"Ok, this guy was white male in his thirties. Em just moved into neighbour hood. He is married or well has a marriage certificate. We didn't see any prove of a wife. No pictures ring and or anything."

"Why he move? Maybe they are getting separated." Reid thought aloud.

"You know when we were leaving the house I did get such a weird vibe from him. Also I thought I heard a noise from the house like em like a …."

"Ok guys I got a picture and boy do you want to see it. It looks just like JJ." Garcia butted in.

The picture got passed around. Hotch agreed the resemblance was uncanny.

"Ok no real evidence yet but I think it might be worth checking him out again. We'll head back and ask some more questions. Reid, Garcia go to the girlfriend find out about the break up see if it really was amicable."

Hotch and the rest stood up to leave. They headed down to the cars with a new sense of purpose. They finally thought they were getting somewhere in this case.

Hotch's phone rang just as they pulled out of Quantico. He pulled it glanced at the caller ID and looked again. The number wasn't being recognised. Only FBI agents have this number. Haley doesn't even have this number. Then he thought 'JJ?' He braked the car hard and he answered quickly

"Hello?"

"Hotch"

"JJ"

* * *

_**Earlier at Sam's house**_

JJ and Morgan sat there for many hours contemplating what they assumed to be there last hours. There was no reason to be kept alive now so it was only a matter of time till he disposed of them. JJ figured they had nothing to lose.

She had a plan.

"Morgan I have a plan."

"Hmm"

"When he comes in do you think you have enough strength to rush him. So I can sneak by and leg it downstairs to the phone. I'd need only 3 minutes I have his full name and they were here before so they have his address. Do think you will be able to distract him long enough."

"For you I can try" Morgan added as an after thought "what do we have to lose?"

"At this point not much." JJ replied and laughed quietly.

"Ok Morgan you'll need to move over to the door so you have the element of surprise. I'll come over with you."

They sat in there new positions for only a little while when Sam started to unlock the door. Morgan gave JJ 's hand a quick tight squeeze, kiss her gently on her head and looked right into her eye. They held contact for only a few seconds but in that they said their goodbyes.

Sam swung the door open. And Morgan lunged. He knocked Sam clean from the door way and JJ wasted no time. She legged downstairs and reached the phone. She managed to dial Hotch's mobile but then Morgan came flying down the stairs. He looked at her and gave her a half smile. JJ saw what she hadn't seen in a long time. The fighter, the warrior in Morgan's eyes. Morgan was back. JJ suddenly scream. Sam had jumped down the stairs. He roared at Morgan and went to lunge but then he noticed JJ on the phone. He roared again even more ferocious. He went for JJ but just before he reached Morgan jumped on his back and pulled him down.

JJ screamed mostly from surprise and prayed Hotch would answer soon.

"Hello?"

"Hotch" oh god Hotch

"JJ"

"It's Sam. Sam Morrison. You were here and you left. You were here" and at this she broke down and cried. she kept sobbing

"You were here. You were here."

Every time she said it pierced Hotch's heart he couldn't believe it they had been at the house.

"Ok JJ we are coming to get you we will be there soon. Just hold on a little longer. JJ?"

JJ dropped the phone. Morgan was up against the wall. Sam had his hand wrapped around his throat was not easing up. JJ grabbed a nearby frame off the wall and swung with all her strength at Sam. He let go of Morgan. Morgan fell coughing to the ground.

JJ then went to swing again but Sam dodged the frame. JJ lost her balance and Sam took advantage of this. He tackled JJ to the ground and started to pull her hair and bite her lips and ears. He laughed manically and JJ stopped struggling and smiled. Morgan snuck up behind him with the frame and went to hit Sam over the head. Sam fell off JJ instantly.

Morgan grabbed her hand and they ran towards the kitchen. Sam dazed and dizzy didn't follow them immediately but soon stood up and lurched into the kitchen. Morgan was trying to open the door. JJ was looking for weapons. She found a huge knife. Sam just smiled.

"That knife is a pretty special knife. I killed my god forsaken mother with that. I killed my fucking wife with that. I'm going to kill your precious Morgan with that and then I am going to kill you with it. I'm going to slice you up piece by piece until you bleed to death. How does that sound?"

Morgan responded "Not very fun. Can we take a rain check?"

Sam dived for Morgan since he was defenceless. But Morgan side stepped him but now he was in between JJ and Morgan. JJ held the knife high but she was scared and it showed.

Sam approached her slowly and JJ backed up but she soon hit a wall. She looked around. When she felt he wasn't expecting it she lunged at him with the knife. But he was ready and he grabbed her outstretched hand and snapped it. The knife clanged on the tiled floor. Sam then pushed JJ to the ground with her bad hand and picked up the knife.

"I really wanted to kill Morgan first so you could watch but you know what I don't fucking care anymore. I'll kill you and you can die in the knowledge you also killed Morgan because all this is your fucking fault." he was shouting by the time he finished saying that.

He held the knife high and started to bring it down.

"Freeze we're FBI"


	17. Chapter 17: remembrance

_Hey ok just a shortie chapter i'm afraid. this chap was meant to be part of a bigger chapter but i thought it worked well on it's own and i am struggling to write the second half of the chapter so i figured update with this and go from there._

_Just like to thank didi2909 for pushing me on and offline._

Chapter 17:Remembrance

"Freeze we are FBI" Hotch yelled.

His eyes could not process what he was seeing though. JJ was being straddled by a knife gleaning maniac, Morgan lying on the floor a few feet away barely breathing.

Sam didn't even flinch when Hotch yelled but he did pause, knife still held above JJ. The light kept bouncing off the knife and Hotch struggled to keep focus on them. So much so he never noticed Morgan sit up.

Prentiss was standing behind Hotch. She followed Hotch as he slowly entered the room. Like Hotch she was beyond stunned at what she saw. She almost broke down but she just smothered all her feelings down and raised her gun. She moved left were Hotch moved right.

Sam looked at the two agents and he realised it was over. He was done. But he figured he had nothing to lose at this point and he started to move the knife in one swift movement. But just as the knife touched JJ skin and just before Hotch or Prentiss had time to pull the trigger he flew off JJ.

He was tackled to the ground beside her. Morgan had lunged with the last of his energy and pushed Sam off JJ. JJ was stunned as was Hotch and Prentiss. No one had notice Morgan struggle up and dive.

Sam had let go of the knife. He was completely pissed of now and he started to kick Morgan and push him around. Morgan was unable to fight back at all. He seemed to be struggling to even stand up. He was about half way up when he collapsed fully to the ground. Unconscious. Sam not registering this at all kept laying in to him. Beating him into an inch of his life.

JJ yelled at him to stop. She looked at the knife beside her.

Next thing she knew or anyone knew the knife was sticking out of his back and he fell to the ground dead.

Hotch and Prentiss moved in. Hotch checked Morgan for a pulse and called the ambulance.

Prentiss went to JJ but she was in a deep state of shock. It wasn't until Prentiss reached out and touched that JJ screamed and scuttled into a corner beside Morgan. She reached for his hand and pulled her knees to her chest cuddling his hand near her chest. She was saying something over and over. Prentiss moved closer to try and hear but she couldn't make sense of it.

"The council came. The council came."

Reid and Garcia barged in then and came to a stand still. They saw JJ rocking back and forth with Morgan hand in hers. Hotch's hand on Morgan neck and then wrist still looking for that elusive pulse and making a grim face. Prentiss sitting near JJ observing her with apparent fear and concern.

"What the hell?" Reid blurted out.

Garcia saw Morgan and JJ and her eyes filled with tears. She ran over to them and JJ flinched and tried to move back more. Hotch gave up looking for the pulse and decided JJ and Morgan have had enough trauma. He knew JJ didn't want or could handle lots of people around her so he told everyone in the room to leave and look outside for the ambulance.

There was some initial protests but then Prentiss seemed to realise JJ needed the space so she stood up, pulled Garcia off Morgan and took Reid's hand. She lead them out of the house and they stood in the garden. they were caugth between watching for the ambulances to arrive or glancing at house and imaging the evil that must of have taken place here.

They were all lost in their reverie until the sirens pulled them from their thoughts. Prentiss showed the paramedic the way through the house to the bodies.

Morgan was taken away first at high speed. JJ wouldn't let go of his hand so Hotch had to firmly but gently prise her hand off Morgan's. He noticed Morgan was squeezing JJ's hand back and it gave him hope.

The second ambulance tried to bring JJ out of the house. But when the paramedic tried to hold her she grew hysterical and could not be calmed. Eventually she was given a sedative and carried to the ambulance by Hotch.

As he walked out of the house and down the garden, Reid, Garcia and Prentiss stood stock still barely breathing. All sound sound drifted away. All they could hear was the the thud of Hotch's feet as they hit the pavement. It seemed in sync with their thudding hearts.

The sirens of the ambulance roared loud and echoed long after the ambulane had pulled away.

Hotch could not begin to describe what it was like seeing two of his strongest agents so weakened and traumatised. But he didn't need to explain it to the rest of the team because they felt it too. He realsied this as he turned away fromt he quickly departing ambulance and faced what was left of his team.

"Let's get to the hospital"

The third ambulance brought Sam Morrison body to the morgue. No one was left to watch the body be brought out of the house. No one cared for him. He was already forgotten by the team, by everyone. Only his actions and their effect were remembered.


	18. Chapter 18: Heart break

_Hey everyone next chap is up woohoo. this is a nice long one now since the last one was so short. it took me a while to get the rigth tone and feel to this chapter but i think it worked out ok. not sure if i really caught the tension of everyone reid garcia prentiss and hotch but just assume theyare worried and tense. as always pls read and review.Thanks!!  
_

Chapter 18 : The heartbreak

The doors banged open as the paramedics pushed Morgan through them on the trolley. The paramedics recited off Morgan's stats and conditions. The doctor simple nodded

"Trauma room three"

The doors had barely time to settle before they were thrown aside again. JJ was pushed through on the bed. Again the doctor was bombarded with stats and conditions. He nodded and pointed to trauma room four.

He started to move and thought to himself what hell happened to these two. He had seen a lot of people come though his door in a variety of conditions but there was something different about these two. He felt it in his bones.

The doors had just shut fully when for a third time they were blown away. This time Hotch came through with Garcia, Reid and Prentiss hot on his heels. Hotch did a quick sweep of the layout then went straight for the desk.

"I'm looking for Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan. They would have been just brought in."

The nurse at the station was about to reply rudely but one look form Hotch and she thought better of it.

"I'll just check the system" She clacked away at the keyboard for a few minute then looked up.

"They are not on the system yet. If you would like to take a seat in the waiting room Mr..."

"Special Agent Aaron Hotchner"

"em.. Oh… well it is just down the hall. I'll send the doctor to you as soon as we know anything."

Hotch did his usually curt nodded and lead the shambles of team down to the room. They were in the room for what seemed like hours. Prentiss kept pacing, sitting down then pacing again. Reid just sat in the corner facing away from everyone.

Garcia sat beside Hotch and kept glancing at him but never looking for more than a few seconds. It was as if he had the answer and she was torn between wanting know and wanting to remain ignorant.

Hotch clenched his hands and stared at the wall. He tried not to let Prentiss pacing or Garcia fleeting looks unnerve him but they did. He was relieved when there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered.

"Hey who is in charge here?"

"I am. What is happening with my agents?"

"Em can we please talk outside?"

Hotch did a quick glance at all his agents. He knew they would want to know what was being said. He also knew JJ and Morgan deserved some privacy and he should hear the doctor out before announcing it to the team. He sighed and nodded. He followed the doctor out.

Reid Garcia and Prentiss all moved closer to the door but they couldn't hear anything.

"Doctor just tell me what is going on. Will they be ok?"

"It is not good but not with out hope. Derek Morgan should have been taken straight to surgery but he is too weak would likely not survive it. So we have tried to slow his internal bleeding and are currently re- hydrating and nourishing him. But he was extremely malnourished and severely dehydrated. The next few hours will be critical for him. It is all a balancing game. We don't want to rush to surgery but we can't put it off too long."

Hotch digested the news. They were taken for three weeks it would appear he had little to no food or drink in that time. Hotch thought he had lost loads of weight.

"He also apart from dehydration has severe burns on his right shoulder and back. He has been cut deeply on his arms and various parts. He has bruises ranging from very old and faint to fresh. I'm not sure how to say this but I think he may have been tortured"

Hotch could not believe it. He had suspected it from Morgan's state and the profile forming in his head of Sam but still to hear the word he just could not get his head around it.

"Are you sure? Tortured?"

"Well I can't be certain but it is a strong possibility"

Hotch nodded and asked

"And JJ I mean Jennifer Jareau?"

"She was slightly more nourished and hydrated we have her a drip all the same. She also seems to have received quite a beating. But what I really wanted to ask you was to sign a form so we can perform some_specific_ tests."

Hotch did no like the way he said specific

"What tests?"

"Em!" the doctor sighed. This never gets easier. "We suspect she has had sex. Considering her recent abduction we feel a rape exam is necessary. There is major trauma to " the doctor paused then said with difficulty "there"

Hotch nodded.

"Also there is scratch marks and bite marks all over her body but centred in areas that suggest aggressive sex"

Hotch nodded and put his hand out for the form. He felt sickened to the bone. He could discuss the rapes and assaults of women. It was a part of the job but when it was JJ how could he depersonalise that. He was starting to get a picture of the exact traumas his members of his team, his friends went though. He was getting more and more stress, concerned, and disturbed. How would his friends heal.

He was about to re-enter the room when he realised JJ would not want , nor Morgan would want strangers to be going through all the evidence of the house. He decided his team should be the ones to do it. He entered the room with a new sense of purpose.

"Right both Morgan and JJ are weak and in need of care but they are strong and are fighting. So we have done all we can here. We should head back to the house and start processing the information. Garcia you can stay here and keep us updated."

Garcia nodded but the other two both opened their mouths and protested

"But Sir..."

Hotch held up his hands. "Both of our friends went through an ordeal we can't possible imagine but we can know they wouldn't want every cop and officer going through sensitive material. Would you?" Hotch glared slightly at everyone to drive home his point "I didn't think so , so let's get out there and do it ourselves. Lets keep it in the family."

* * *

JJ was awake but disorientated. Lots of people were moving about her but she couldn't focus on them or what they were saying.

"Morgan" JJ tried to say but there was something in her mouth. She started to panic. A nurse suddenly started shouting. "She's awake."

This made JJ panic more. She started struggling and hyperventilating. The nurse tried to soothe her and firmly put her hand in JJ 's shoulders.

"Shush, calm yourself, your safe now. We are going to take care of you. Shush can you stay still and we will take the tube out ok?"

JJ managed to calm herself enough to stay still and the tube was removed. She started coughing instantly but instead of catching her breath she kept saying

"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan."

The nurse nodded and said "I'll go check on your friend I'll be right back. Just take it easy. The doctor will be in in a minute. Ok?"

JJ lay there eyes glued to the ceiling. She tried to focus on her breathing and gather her thoughts. What had happened? She wasn't in the black room anymore. Where was she? The women had mention a doctor. Was she a nurse? Just before JJ could put it together the doors swished open. JJ tried to sit up and see who was there but the doctor pushed her gently down and pulled a stool up beside her. The doctor asked

"How are you feeling?"

JJ did a half shrug.

"Any pain?"

"No" JJ mumbled

"Good means the drugs are working" the doctor smiled a gentle smile.

"Jennifer we are going to do a rape exam on you. Is that ok?" JJ just looked away. "Jennifer did he have sex with you?"

JJ said something the doctor didn't catch it

"Sorry what did you say?"

"Yes" JJ choked out and started looking around

"Jennifer are you ok?"

"Where is Morgan? I want Morgan"

"Ok Jennifer we need to do this test now before 72 hrs are up and then I'll take you to Morgan if that is possible ok?"

JJ nodded.

"Ok first I'll need to comb your hair and then I'll need your clothing. Do you know where there are?"

JJ shook her head

"Ok don't worry about that now." The doctor proceeded with the exam talking JJ though the whole procedure. JJ barely said a word the whole time. When the doctor was finished with the physical exam she sat down again and stayed quiet for a while. She eventually broke the silence.

"I'm afraid I have a few questions I have to ask. I know you won't want to answer them and they may seem intrusive but it is important we have all the details. This is not your full and official statement just a gathering of the facts of the rape.

JJ looked at her and said dead panned "rape_'s_"

The doctor nodded. She had suspected but she had to let JJ tell her.

"Ok Jennifer when was the first time?"

"The first night we were taken."

"Ok and how did you express you didn't want to?"

"I yelled and shouted. I didn't…. I didn't want to. It was obvious Morgan could see it "

JJ started to look for Morgan again. The doctor puzzled asked

"How could Morgan see it?"

"He was made to watch. He was made to watch because he tried to help me. What happened to him was all my fault."

"Now I don't think that at all. Jenifer you are not responsible for another man actions. Why did you not physical try to stop him?"

" I was tied to the bed. My hand and feet were tied to the bed."

"After the first time when did it happen next?"

"Every night for two weeks. Sometimes more than once in the night. Then it happened less often. Maybe once every two to three night. Then he stopped when I… when" JJ paused.

The doctor gently prodded "when you…"

"When I was put into the black room."

The doctor didn't know what the black room was nor did she want to she could tell by JJ manner and voice it was not a pleasant place. The doctor continued to quiz her till the doctor felt she had gotten all the details and felt JJ could take no more.

"I'll go see can you join Morgan now ok?" The doctor stood up and just before she reached the door she turned and said "You did well really well and it is not your fault. Don't go down the root of blaming yourself."

JJ just looked away and said nothing. When she heard the door swish shut she started to cry. Her heart felt like it was tearing in two. She didn't know if she could get through the pain. The shame. It seemed insurmountable.

* * *

Morgan was drifting on and out of consciousness. He knew he was in a hospital but he couldn't figure out how he go there or where JJ was. Every time he tried to ask he slipped back in to nothingness. He wondered was he dying briefly because he felt so good and light. He didn't feel the pain anymore and he thought he even saw his dad at one point. He would have happily drifted towards his dad but he had to know was JJ ok first. His heart flinched when he thought of JJ. He felt his heart sear with pain when he thought of what she went through. What he went through. What they were still going through.

The doctor buzzed in and out checking his stats regularly waiting for when he would be strong enough. The doctor had just come in to check again when the alarms started go off.

He was coding.

The doctor rushed over pushed the blue button. "Code blue." Nurses and doctors flooded in.

Garcia had heard the alarm and poked her head out of the waiting room. She could see the doctors rushing about but she couldn't see for who. In her heart though she knew it was for one of her babies. The doctors managed to get a heart beat and the doctor reealised it was now or never for Derek.

He needed surgery. They started to detached him from all the machines and pushed the bed out of the room. They passed Garcia and she inhaled deeply. One of the junior doctors noticed and he stayed back as Morgan passed. He went over and explained quickly .

"He just coded. We managed to stabilise him for now but if we don't' get him to surgery to repair the bleeding he will bleed out.

"But is he strong enough?"

"We will find out soon" The doctor replied and then went to catch the lift to the surgery floor.

Garcia shut the door and sat down again. She numbly pulled out her phone and dialled Hotch's number . He picked up on the first dial. Garcia managed to say he had gone into surgery before dropping her phone to the floor. Hotch voice could be heard through out the room from the phone.

"Garcia! Garcia?" Hotch kept calling out "Garcia!!"

But all he could hear was the sobs of someone whose heart was breaking. And his broke with her's.


	19. Chapter 19: Haunting Images

_Thanks for all the reviews so far they really do make my day. This chapter is a little shorter than i had hoped but i think i got everything down that i wanted for this chapter. I found it quite a challenge to write as i am gearing up for the last few chapters now but the ending is slowly taking form. Also i'm feeling rotten at the mo so my head wasn't fully in it but still i have been struggling to find time to write it so i thought i'd go ahead. I really hope you enjoy this chapter pls let me know what you think ie read and review. _

Chapter 19: Haunting Images

They arrived at the house just as Garcia's phone call came in. They stood outside the house observing it with weary fear. They had argued with Hotch.

"We should be there for them. They need us" Reid expressed.

"Garcia sounds like she needs us too" Prentiss added.

They wanted to back to hospital, Hotch did too but he knew they should be here. So the decision was made to stay and wait for more news. But still no one could bring themselves to go in. There was a feeling or vibe that no one could explain or want to name but they all felt it. They also were fearful of what they might discover.

Eventually Hotch turned to his team

"What we are about to do will be highly distressing and upsetting. If anyone doesn't want to do it I understand but you are not to take that as an excuse to return to hospital. You can just wait in the car. As for the rest of us just think of it as any crime scene. Treat it as such and you'll do JJ and Morgan the best favour. So who is with me?"

Since no one wanted to lose face they all took one step towards the house. They looked at the house and armed with thoughts of 'do it for Morgan and JJ' and 'it is just a crime scene' they made their way towards the house.

Once inside they went on autopilot. Hotch directed Reid to do a search downstairs. Prentiss and Hotch then made their way upstairs. On top of the stairs Hotch went left towards the black room and Prentiss went right towards the master bedroom.

* * *

Reid wandered through the hall looking into the living room where Hotch and Prentiss had been before, he made his way through that room quickly since there was not much in it and moved on to the bathroom. Or so it said on the door. When he opened it, it was completely bare. No toilet or anything.

He then checked out a small closet and he couldn't see any more rooms except the one he had semi -subconsciously, semi- intentionally leaving to last, the kitchen. He made his way towards it with flashes of JJ and Morgan on the floor running through his head on a loop. Morgan dead for all appearance and JJ shaking and shivering the corner clearly terrified out of her mind.

He paused at the doorway of the kitchen and just stood there for a while. Then he made his way around the blood patches on the floor and did a quick search. No food in the fridge, nothing in the cupboards. This house was clearly not for living in. He sighed. Nothing on the ground floor of interest.

Reid just left the kitchen when heard screams that will haunt for him till the day he is put to rest or loses his mind.

"Hotch, Prentiss what is going on up there?" he called out as he quickly made his way to the stair case.

Hotch had made his way down the hall and opened the end room. It was the white room. Hotch looked in to it but he couldn't bring himself to enter. The walls floor and ceiling were all brilliant white and seemed almost to glow.

But that wasn't what stopped him. It was the blood. Blood splattered all over the floor and walls, though it was centred mostly in the middle under a hook from the ceiling. Hotch assumed this where Morgan was tortured. He slammed the door shut. He couldn't keep his anger down unlike so many other times. This just hit too close to home for him.

He then opened the door next to the white room and he actually stepped back. The sight was too much. After just seeing the aftermath, the blood in the previous room to see the instruments that inflicted the pain Hotch felt the fury flood him and he charged into the room and knocked the table over and threw the knifes all the place. But then he stopped picturing himself thrashing the room and slammed this the door shut also.

"Sir" Prentiss called concernedly. "Are you ok?"

Hotch gathered himself quickly and in a completely calm even voice replied "Fine"

"Ok" Prentiss called unsurely.

Hotch checked the one other room near by but it was completely empty, no carpet or flooring or anything. It clearly had not been used in anyway.

Hotch was still trying to work this guy out when he heard what sounded like Morgan screaming. He called out

"Prentiss is that you?" and he started to make his way towards her.

* * *

Prentiss at the top of the stairs took the right turn instead of left mostly because Hotch turned left. She looked in one room that didn't have thing in it. Then she made her way to the end of the corridor where the only other door was in that direction. She opened and shivered slightly.

It was the master bedroom. Lots of work and decorating had gone onto this room. She instinctively knew this was where JJ had been kept. She went over and sat on the bed. But once she saw the restraints still tied to the bed post an image of JJ tied up on the bed flashed through her head and she jumped of the bed as if something had pricked her.

She shook herself and scolded herself "pull your self together." she told herself. "You have to be professional and objective for JJ and Morgan." She started in the furthest corner noting the chair that it had unusual scratch like marks on it as if it was repeatedly pulled by something metal. She noted the broken window, the huge wall just outside the room in the garden. She noted the restrains on the bed.

She moved over to the middle of the room and she saw some shards of a broken lamp. So she had heard something smash, a lamp smash. Guilt surged through her veins if only she had trusted her instincts she could have saved them from some of the horror.

A door slammed somewhere. She looked up, froze for a second but there was no follow up noise so she continued checking the room out. But then a few minutes later she heard another load bang.

"Sir are you ok?"

"Fine"

Prentiss knew he was struggling to keep professional just like she had but she let it go

"OK"

She looked at the TV. Turned it on but no channels. She then notice the VCR and decided to check for a tape. She couldn't understand why would have a TV and a high definition TV with no channels. She soon got her answer. She put the VCR on to see what was on the tape. It seemed to be a live feed of some room. She assumed a room in this house. She rewind some of it till she saw something on screen. She played it. What she saw made her physically nauseas. Morgan screaming once more filled the room. She rewind the tape fully.

"Guys you might want to get in here." Prentiss called out.

* * *

Both Reid and Hotch ran into the room as quickly as they knew how. Prentiss turned to them and then turned back the screen. It was paused on an image of Morgan being hung up on the hook. Prentiss hardly managed to get the words out but she warned them

"Be warned guys we won' t be able to close our eyes ever again."

She press play and they all just stood there letting the tape run on. All three frozen in shock and horror. No one moved flinched or even breathed deeply. They bodies seemed to cease to function in an attempt to block out the images that were assaulting their eyes and sounds that were deafening their ears. Images of Morgan being beaten, taunted with knifes, being cut with knifes, being burned by acid. The words of Sam describing the various tortures, the look of Morgan's face and the pain in Morgan screams infiltrated all of their heart and minds. It left praying and wishing they were blind or deaf or both. Mostly both.

The tape clicked off when it had finished and still no one said anything for a good while afterwards. It was Hotch's phone that broke the spell that had been cast in the room. Hotch numbly reached out for the phone and answered it.

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Ok we will be there"

"uhhuh oh ok thank you"

He hung up. He looked to the others.

"Lets go back to the hospital. Morgan will be out of surgery soon and JJ is awake. Garcia was just about to go in and see her."

The other just nodded dumbly and followed Hotch out of the house. They were relieved to be going back to the hospital to see JJ and Morgan but also because it meant they were leaving the house.

They reached the hospital just as Morgan was being wheeled out of the surgery room. Hotch parked the car just as Morgan was being pushed into his room. They got out of the car and walked towards the hospital just as the doctors said to each other "Let's hope he wakes up soon" They entered the reception just as the doctors left Morgan.

Garcia had left JJ momentarily using the excuse of needing water. But really she just couldn't take seeing JJ in her current state. She saw Hotch and the others in the reception. She signalled them over and asked what did they find. They all just shook their heads and looked down. Garcia knew it would be bad but for them not to say anything and not be able to look at her gave her chills deeper than any bone shiver could go.

"How is JJ doing?" Reid asked.

It was Garcia turn to shake her head and look away.

"She won't look at me or let anyone touch her. She won't speak except to ask for

Morgan. She is... she... she.." Garcia couldn't get what she was trying to say out. Prentiss put a hand Garcia's shoulder and Garcia burst out

"I mean I look in her eyes and don't see the JJ I know. I don't see anything. She's gone. She is gone. And I don't know if we will get her back."

Garcia started to choke up and excused herself. She mumbled something about needing air.

The others drew themselves up and prepared themselves for what they would see when they entered JJ's room.

But they never made it.


	20. Chapter 20: Visiting

_Hey ok chapter 20 uploaded for your reading pleasure. Ok only two more maybe three chapters left so the end is in sight. Hope this chapter is too your liking. No surprises but please READ AND REVIEW_.

Chapter 20: Visiting

Hotch and the team reached the door of JJ's room when Reid started to back up.

"I'm sorry I can't…. I can't go in there. For Garcia to leave like that….. I just don't know if I can handle seeing JJ like that."

Hotch paused for a moment and then turn slowly

"I know I feel the same, we all do. JJ is the strength of the team whether we realises it whether she realises it or not. She holds the team together and she. . . she is simply JJ. To see her so hurt, so weak hurts all of us but she is also our friend. And she has been through hell. She needs us whether she would say it or not and right now we need to be there for her not ourselves."

Reid just nodded.

The doctor suddenly ran by calling out for nurses to follow him. He ran into the room where all the alarms were going off.

"Hey isn't that Morgan's room." Prentiss pointed out.

Hotch nodded. He let go of JJ's door and went over to a nurse standing in the doorway of Morgan's room.

"What is going on? Is he ok?"

The nurse did a Manhattan once over on him and then bluntly said

"He is just out of surgery and they might have missed a bleeder. He may need another surgery. That is if he can make it through this."

With that the nurse stepped into the room and shut the door. Hotch stood for a minute looking at the door then turned to his quickly disintegrating team. They all looked at him inquiringly.

"We need to be with JJ now"

"But what about Morgan? What is going on?"

Hotch sighed "He has doctors tending to him now. We just need to wait."

Reid looked deeply unsatisfied with that answer but he let it go. They all turned and went into JJ's room.

JJ was just looking at the ceiling. She didn't even look to see who had entered the room. They all grabbed chairs and stools and pulled them up to the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes then JJ asked

"Where is Morgan?"

They all looked at each other. Hotch spoke up

"He is out of surgery and in a room near-by. The doctors are still tending to him now. How are you?"

Hotch asked though by the tone of his voice it was clear he knew the emptiness of the question. JJ didn't answer like she never heard the question. She just kept glaring at the ceiling as if it was to blame for everything. Hotch was about to say something more to fill the giant gap in the room when Reid suddenly grabbed JJ's hand and started to say

"JJ talk to us. We missed you"

But JJ retracted her arm as quickly as Reid grabbed it and shuffled to the other side of the bed. Reid look stunned. Suddenly they all understood why Garcia left. Hotch signalled to the others to leave with him. Outside the door he said to them

"I want some one with her at all times but I don't want the same some one with her all the time. Rotate! Prentiss do you mind staying with her now. Reid I want you to go find Garcia make sure she is ok and I'm going to find out what the story is with Morgan. Reid come back in 20 to switch places with Prentiss. I'll come in about to 40 to switch with you."

They all nodded and went to their respective places.

Reid found Garcia almost instantly. She was just out side the hospital doors. Reid moved beside her but let the silence evade them. Comfort them. Garcia eventually cracked. She started sobbing on Reid shoulder. Reid was slightly awkward at first but then put his arm around her shoulders. He turned to Garcia "I have to go sit with JJ and give Prentiss a break. You should come inside. You'll freeze out here."

Garcia nodded

"We will ever get them back?"

"We got them back" Reid replied concernedly.

"No we haven't. When they were missing I kept just thinking just find where they are bring to safety. Then it will be ok. But it's not. There is so much damage and pain. Will we ever be able to back to normal like it was before. Will they ever be able to heal fully."

Reid felt this strike a cord with him. He shrugged as if he didn't know but some where deep inside he doubted they ever would heal fully. He lead Garcia back inside and to JJ's room. He knocked gently on the door and Prentiss came out.

"How was it?" Reid asked. Prentiss shook her head.

"The pain in that room. You could know nothing of what happened and go in there and you would know instantly. She is hurting, seriously hurting. The room is packed with pain. Hotch was right. You can't stay in there too long. Though it makes me wonder how is JJ coping with the pain if we can't stand it for more than 20 minutes."

Reid nodded he was about to go in when Hotch came up to them. He looked grim and they knew immediately he had more bad news.

"What is it?" Prentiss asked right out.

"It's Morgan. He is bleeding out from somewhere. But he is far too weak and won't survive another surgery. He slipped into a coma a few minutes ago. It basically comes down to if he wakes up he will go for surgery if he doesn't wake up..."

He left the rest hanging in the air. They all understood though. Garcia looked at Reid and Reid shot his hand and grabbed Garcia 's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Hotch rubbed his forehead as if trying to rubs the last few weeks from his memory.

"Garcia do you mind sitting with JJ for a while I need to speak about the case with Reid and Prentiss" Garcia nodded and went to go in to the room. "Oh and Garcia I think it is best of we don't' tell JJ about Morgan yet she has enough to deal with at the moment."

Garcia gave a small nod and shut the door behind her.

They went to the waiting room and shut the door. They sat down and no one really felt like speaking about what they saw in the house. Prentiss wondered how Hotch could keep it all together. He was always the one doing what was right thing, making all the hard decisions. She felt sorry for him. But she also knew it would be him to start the conversation. She was right .

"Ok I know we all just want to forget what we saw but do need to discuss what occurred in that house. So I think we should all say what we saw and then put it together."

So in turn each described all the rooms they searched. When they were done Hotch said he had gotten the forensic reports back and it confirmed it was Morgan's blood on in the white room and on the knifes. It was HCL in the bottles and presumably what burned Morgan. The tests showed semen on the bed sheets. I think it is verily obvious JJ was raped more than once and Morgan was tortured. But we need to fit that into a profile. How could we not see it was him?" Reid was a little confused by the last question but Prentiss understood. She had been wondering the same. They had visited the house talked to him with Morgan and JJ upstairs. How could they not have known?

They pieced together that he kept JJ and Morgan apart and used the fear of the other one's welfare to exert control over them. Prentiss thought the tape was to allow JJ to watch Morgan being tortured. They agreed but they couldn't understand why. In their profile they had it as Sam was convinced that JJ belonged to him but she was also an angel or someone of incredible importance so why would he want to hurt like that. Reid proposed it was a punishment for when JJ refused to do something. Prentiss then suddenly groaned.

"Morgan was in handcuffs at the start right. We found them in the black room and he had marking on his wrist. Because I saw on a chair in the room where JJ was kept that had markings on it like someone was handcuffed to it and then was struggling. Do you think he was made to watch like JJ was made to watch Morgan's torture."

Everyone digested that new revelation in with a new depth of horror and disgust.

They continued to discuss the case for a while till Reid pointed out they should go check on Garcia and JJ. Hotch nodded

"We've done enough here. I know I was determined to do this case ourselves but think now we should have it over to the other authorities. I just think it is too close to home for us."

Reid and Prentiss thought about it then nodded.

They made their way back to JJ's room. Hotch got stopped by a doctor and he indicated for the other to go on. The doctor was JJ's doctor and she informed Hotch she got all the tests back. She wasn't pregnant and she didn't catch any diseases. Hotch finally felt like it was good news but the doctor continued

"But I'm afraid there was significant trauma to her stomach from multiple beatings. I can't confirm this yet but early test show some permanent damage to her womb. I fear there is high possibility that she wont be able to have children."

Hotch felt gutted. "Have you told her yet?"

"I went to tell her but she seemed to be in a sort of trance and thought the news could wait. I didn't think she could handle it at the moment." Hotch nodded.

"Ok thank you I think she might take it better from me. If you don't mind."

"No not at all. I will be running some more tests so if you want to wait till it is confirmed you can."

Hotch nodded. The doctor went to leave but then Hotch called out "any new information on Derek Morgan."

The doctor look apologetic and shook her head "I'm afraid not"

Hotch made his way to JJ 's room. He went in and stood at the end of her bed. The room was deathly silent. Everyone lost in their thoughts. JJ asked where Morgan was and everyone looked down. Garcia then spoke up.

"He is the next room but he is sleeping, he'll wake up soon and I'm sure he will be looking for you."

She gave JJ her best attempt of a smile but it fell way short of what Garcia's normal smile. Even Garcia smile couldn't light up this room. JJ nodded then asked

"where did you guys go early? The nurse said you left"

They all looked uncomfortable but they were glad she was talking.

"We went back to the house to go through the evidence so the local force didn't have to" Reid explained. But he never met JJ eyes, terrified how she would take it.

JJ looked back at the ceiling but if the tension in the room had been easing it was back again doubling in size and intensity.

"JJ?" Prentiss said cautiously

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU? YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO GO THERE, TO DO THAT. GET OUT! GET OUT!! GET OUT!!!" JJ yelled at them.

One of the nurses ran in and started to shoo people out. She gave JJ a sedative and left JJ to sleep. Outside she started to scold the team.

"I don't care if your FBI or CIA or whatever, don't dare upset my patient like that again. it won't anyone any favours."

Hotch merely nodded exhausted by the day, weeks that had past by. He knew the rest of his team felt the same.

"Ok everyone I want you all to go home and sleep. We are all shattered and we need to be at our best."

A series of protest went out from all except Garcia. Hotch looked at her puzzled. He had expected her to protest the loudest. He eventually convinced Reid and Prentiss to go home. And still no a sound from Garcia. When Prentiss and Reid left he turned to her and asked

"How are you coping?"

Garcia shrugged "It's not important. I bailed on my friend earlier and I wont leave her alone again. I'm going to stay here tonight." She looked up at Hotch and stopped his protest before it left his mouth "I'm not discussing this I'm staying. My babies need me."

Hotch knew she couldn't be convinced so he simple asked her to keep them updated if anything changes through out the night and he told her he would be back first thing tomorrow.

Garcia nodded and slipped back in to sit with a now drug induced peacefully sleeping JJ. She spent most of the night there awake but after a while she found herself falling asleep only to wake up last minute. She decided to go get some coffee. She bent close to JJ and whispered "I'll be right back".

She slipped out and went in search of a coffee machine. She could of only been gone ten minutes max but when she returned she dropped the coffee from surprise. The room was empty. No JJ. She back out and went to the nearest nurses station. She asked where JJ was moved to but the nurses knew of nothing.

They went to the room checked it out for themselves and then called the doctor when the doctor didn't know anything the nurse pulled the alarm and the word went out. An emotionally traumatised patient went missing.

Garcia couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe she was missing again. She reached for her phone and was about to ring Hotch when she realised where JJ was. She went and peered into Morgan's room. JJ was lying beside Morgan on his bed.

Garcia sighed a he relief and went to tell the nurses.


	21. Chapter 21: JJ and Morgan

_Ok this chapter is quite different to my usual style but I wanted it to be well read it and find out.lol i hope you like it. It wasquite a challenge to write it buti really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please read and let me know what you think_.

Chapter 21 : JJ and Morgan

JJ had heard earlier two nurses discussing Morgan's condition. They didn't name him but when she asked about him Garcia answer gave it away. She knew it was Morgan. She had waited for Garcia to fall asleep for hours eventually she had left and JJ wasted no time in slipping out. She sneaked down to Morgan's room and slipped under the covers beside him. She felt at ease for the first time since they left the black room.

"Morgan, I'm here so you better wake your lazy ass up. You can't leave me all alone here. You just can't. I got the all clear, no diseases or pregnancies. That is good right?"

She put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest.

_"Morgan, Morgan. My dear boy. I never thought I'd see you so soon."_

"Morgan you just have to wake up. I can't do this by myself. I can't lose you without saying sorry. Please, Please wake up."

_"Morgan what are you doing? You shouldn't be here. You need to do a few more things before we meet up. Stop drifting in numbness. You need to face the pain on more time."_

_"Dad?"_

_"Oh boy am I glad to see you even though it breaks my heart."_

"I want to see your eyes again. Just like when you flew down the stairs. Your the only person I know that is both a clown and a warrior and has both shining through his eyes."

_"Dad Where am I? Am I dead?"_

_"No dear boy as i said you have a few things to do first. Such as look after the beautiful blonde lying beside you. She is hurting and if she doesn't talk to you the hurt will crush her."_

_"Who? JJ? Nah she is strong. She is what made me get through the last few weeks she doesn't need me."_

_"Then why did she sneak out of her room to visit you? How come she hasn't closed her eyes once since she reached the hospital until she laid beside you? But we will get to her. I also have to warn you need to let your team in. Otherwise it will eat at them never knowing how much they meant to you. Because they love you. You mean so much to them."_

"Please wake up" She snuggled closer to him and drifted to sleep.

_"Dad what do you mean. They know i love them. I know they love me. It doesn't have to be said to be real"_

_"No but it has to be said to be comforting"_

_"Dad I missed you growing up. I wish you hadn't died."_

_"I know I missed watching you grow up. I wish I had been there to protect you. But I'm so proud of who you are and I'm so proud to see what kind man you turned out to be. The way you handled your childhood. I never dreamed you would have to endure something like that form someone i trusted someone you trusted but look at you. You grew up strong and kind. I couldn't have asked for a better son"_

_"Dad I love you. I only ever wanted to make you proud."_

_"You made your mother and myself prouder than ever imagined. You have to go back now. We will have our time to catch up. But not yet"_

_"Dad will it be soon"_

_"Remember what I said make sure they know where they stood with you. Especially JJ. She needs you so much at the moment."_

_"Dad I cant see you anymore. Dad? _Dad?"

Morgan's eyes flew open and he inhaled deeply. What just happened? It took him a minute for the conversation to come back to him. He looked down and saw JJ lying on his chest. He smiled. She looked so calm. He decided to let her rest. He stroked her hair gently and prayed for her. He hated to think of the pain being carried around in her heart. He just wish he could take it all from her. But he knew he could take some.

JJ stirred a little while later to see Morgan's eyes staring down on her softly.

"Your awake!"

"So are you" Morgan replied with a small smile. JJ gave him and small squeeze and Morgan shifted into a more comfortable position with JJ looking at him face on. They were now sharing bed more equally. JJ suddenly said

"I should go get a nurse"

"No don't worry them sweet thing. Just stay with me."

"Ok Morgan I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

"Shush don't be sorry you did nothing wrong."

Morgan then got all serious and made JJ look in his eyes

"Seriously girl this is not your fault I don't blame you. Do not blame yourself please tell me you know this is not your fault."

JJ just looked away but Morgan gave her a gentle shake and waited till she looked back

"Please tell me JJ. It's important I know you know that I don't blame you. I don't regret it either JJ. I don't regret going to your house that night. I wouldn't go back and decide differently unless I could stop both of us going there."

JJ started to cry softly "Thank you Morgan. I don't know how I would have made it this far with out you. I don't know how I am going to survive this but I know I will as long as I have you"

"Ah girl you know you survived on your own strength and smarts. I had very little to do with that. I am fully confident you are strong enough to recover from this and I know you don't know it yet but you will find out you don't need me."

JJ looked at him "I do need you. Not just for this I have always needed you. Morgan I've been on this team awhile and I love all the members I do but your the one I need. Your the one I go to for advice and comfort. Your my friend on my team. You don't laugh at me for liking fairytales and even tell me my own fairytale."

"JJ I'm the same. I hope you know how much I'm honoured and blessed to work with you. Not everyone gets to works with their best friend. I never did finish it, the fairytale that is" Morgan said

"I would like to know how it ends"

"Ok get comfortable." Morgan whispered the end of the fairytale to her and by the time he was finished she had fallen asleep. Morgan chuckled quietly to himself and reached over to the table beside him he grabbed a pen and pad on it and wrote down some things. He then himself fell asleep.

JJ wakes up much later on to alarms. "Not yet, ten more minutes" she murmurs to herself as she reaches over to hit the snooze button on her alarm. After flailing her arm for a few minutes with no contact with the alarm she opens her eyes to find nurses and doctors spilling all around shouting things and doing stuff that JJ couldn't follow. Then one of the nurses pulls JJ off the bed and she is pushed into a corner. It was then when she looked onto the bed from the corner did it dawn on her. It was no alarm clock.

_ Ok just in case it wasn't clear all italics was morgan and his dad talking in his dream or what ever you call it. _


	22. Chapter 22: The First Letter

_Hey everyone oh my gosh I am so sorry for the ridiculous delay but life has been hectic and also I tried for ages to write this chapter but I eventually got inspired. I really hope you guys like it. It has a bit of huge twist that I hestitated over for ages but I had to hold true to the story and I did what I think was right. As always pls read and review. There will be probably one more chapter so nearly over I am sure you will be glad to hear. Well go on read it!  
_

Chapter 22: The First Letter

JJ's vision blurred into tunnel vision. She could only see exactly what was in front of her the rest was blurred. She could hear everything but it sounded far away. She could feel the wall behind her but she wasn't aware of the floor. Then her head met the floor very quickly.

"We've a fainter over here" one of the nurses yelled. She rushed over to JJ and checked her quickly. She fetch a porter and got her carried back to her room.

Garcia had been waiting in JJ's room getting some sleep. When the door opened she put a huge smile on her face and started to make some joke about sneaking out but when she focused properly and so the porter carrying JJ, Garcia shutted up promptly.

"Eh hey who are you?" the porter asked of Garcia.

"I'm JJ's friend. Is she ok?"

"Oh yeah she just fainted. Hardly could blame her after all she has been through and then seeing Morgan like that well I hardly could blame."

"Morgan like what?" Garcia almost shouted, her heart was racing well over the speed limit.

The porter suddenly realised how insensitive he had been and tried to redeem himself.

"Oh sorry he is ok I'm sure. The doctors and nurses are helping him now."

But Garcia could hear the worry in his voice and she ran out of the room to Morgan's. She slipped into the door and the nurse looked at her and mouthed to Garcia to be quiet and she can stay.

The doctors were trying to get Morgan's heart going. The cry for the paddles went.

"1. 2. 3. CLEAR!!!"

Silence.

"No beat"

"OK again. 1.2. 3. CLEAR!!!"

Silence.

"No beat"

"Ok put it up to 300. 1. 2. 3. CLEAR!!!"

The room hushed once more waiting for the beat of the machine picking up the heart beat. No sound came.

"Ok one more go. 1. 2. 3. CLEAR!!!"

Again the hush descended the room. Then the doctor put the paddles down.

"Time of….."

"NO! No you don't get to give up on him. No do it again do it. DO IT AGAIN"

"I'm sorry Mam but he is gone. We have done all we can for him."

"Time of death .."

But Garcia couldn't hear anything past death. She kept staring at Morgan. Dead? He can't be. It is just not possible. She kept thinking how could be dead.

Just then Hotch, Reid and Prentiss rushed into the room. They saw the doctors standing around, Garcia looking completely traumatised and they all just knew. They knew Morgan was gone. Hotch needed to hear it though.

"Doctor what is going on here?"

"I'm so sorry. We tried everything but he was just too weak. He had lost to much blood. He is…. I'm afraid he is dead."

Hotch stood stock still and gave an almost unperceivable nod.

"Ok can we be alone of minute with the team?"

"Of course, Nurse lets leave and give them some time."

When the room had been vacated by all hospital personal Hotch turned to his team. Prentiss had tears pouring down her face but her mouth was set and she was struggling to keep it in. She roughly wiped her tears away and went to hold Garcia who had long lost the battle of holding the emotion in. Reid stood mouth slightly open, clearly trying to process the information and failing for once in his life to understand. Hotch just felt old.

"Does JJ know?" He asked no one in particular.

It took Garcia a few minutes to get enough control on herself but eventually she answered

"She was in here when he started to you know flat line but she fainted and was put back into her room. She spent the night in here last night. She actually closed her eyes and slept. I guess he made her feel safe."

Prentiss guided Garcia to the chair to let her sit down but when Garcia went to sit down she noticed a thick envelope on the chair she turned it over and on the front it had "for the team" on it.

"Morgan left a letter for us" she gasped. Her hands were trembling so bad she couldn't open it. Hotch took it gently from her and opened it. Out came two folded letters. On one of the letter it had JJ's name written on it. The other had 'The team' on it. Hotch opened the team letter and started to read it but Prentiss interrupted and said

"Should JJ not be here for this?"

"Your right. Lets go to her room."

They trooped own all with heavy thoughts and heavier hearts. How were they going to cope without Morgan? It seemed unimaginable. How were they going to tell JJ?

They knocked gently on the door and walked in. No one could quite meet JJ's eye. JJ looked at each one of them trying to meet their eyes. It was as though she knew she would have her answer if she could look into her eyes. But in one sense the lack of eye contact was her answer.

Before any of them could speak the first tear and last one fell from her eye. If any of them had looked close enough they would have seen a wall go over her eyes as she shut out the emotion.

"JJ I'm sorry. I'm not sure how quite to say this." Hotch started "Morgan is... he is... The doctors tried their best but he didn't ... He is . Hotch stopped. The words were just too hard to say.

JJ saved him that one hardship though. She just nodded.

"Oh ok" was all she said.

If the team hadn't been drowning in their own despair and shock that answer would have concerned them greatly. It was clear she was dealing with the situation at all.

"Em he left a letter. JJ? " Hotch prompted trying to get her attention. She shifted fractionally and he continued.

"I'm going to read it out now."

He took a deep breath

"Hey guys ,

I know you all will be dealing with some huge stuff soon and hope you aren't all too mad at me. I know we all promised to make it to the retiring age and retire together but I guess some stuff got in the way. First thing I want to say is I knew this was coming. It is ok. I'm sorry to leave you guys but I swear I am ok with it. At least now I won't have Reid making look stupid or Prentiss kicking my ass at physical training."

Hotch paused and looked at Prentiss and Reid. He managed a small smile and continued.

"Ok next thing I have to say is it was such an honour working on this team. I consider you all my brothers and sister and family is all that ever mattered to me. So for that I want to say thank you for being such a great family. We had our differences and our challenges but as with all family you were there when it counted. Which reminds me I need to make it clear it is not your fault. The situation JJ and I got into is just one of things bad people do. It is not the result of any of your actions. Especially to Hotch and Prentiss. I don't want you guys blaming yourselves for not realising we were at the house earlier"

Hotch met Prentiss's eyes connected briefly the Hotch carried on

"Reid my main man. I know we had our differences and as brothers go we were as different as milk and chocolate but I want to say something I never said before and that is I fully and completely respect you.

Prentiss I know you didn't feel fully welcome at the start but I want you to know I consider you a part of the team fully and more so I am glad you are apart of the team.

Hotch! What do I say to the man I have followed for the better part of my career. I respect you that goes without saying but also I am so honoured to have known you, to have worked with you and to have you as a friend.

Garcia I know we messed a lot and flirted a lot but even though it is too late I wanted to know I was always being serious. You are my goddess and I should have made that clearer. You are a beautiful and incredible women who made the horrifying job we do bearable. Don't ever doubt your role on the team. I love you baby girl.

JJ, we had our talk and you know how much I love and care for you but I'm assuming you will probably need more convincing so I wrote the fairytale down and I want you to read it when ever the pain gets too much."

At this point Hotch handed JJ the second letter. When she wouldn't take it Hotch just put it beside on the bed.

He finished the letter

"Ok guys I think I am running out of steam, please make peace with yourselves, continue to catch bad guys for me, I know you will have to replace me but you will never find some one as good as me for kicking down doors and don't you forget it , nah seriously I want you guys to take care of each. When a team member is hurting, comfort them. My one last advice is don 't turn your back because it is easier, push though their pain and pull them out of it."

At that point everyone looked at JJ but if she noticed she didn't let on.

"I guess what I am trying to say to you is I love you and I hope to see you again one day but no day soon.

God Bless,

Morgan"


	23. Chapter 23: Goodbye part one

_Ok i can not belive how long it took me to write this chapter and it is not even finished since i decided to split the chapter in two so there i another one on the way. Em yeah just to note i made up the awardyou'll understand what i am refering to when you read it and yeah i hope you can all understand this chapter. I wrote in bits and tried to bring it all together then at the end just because i don't have time to sit downa nd write it properly. That said i did have more time to fine tune it and think about ideas so maybe it is not all bad. wel anyways there will two more chapters the second part to this chapter and an epilogue. so pls as usual read and review. i'll to update faster but can't promise anything._

Chapter 23 : Goodbye part one

"Hey baby girl"

"Hey Morgan. I'm so ready to leave this place."

"I know I was the same. Nothing like your own bed. Well be patient you will be in it tonight. Got all your stuff?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks for giving me a lift."

"No worries it is my pleasure."

They left the room without a backward glance and head for the main doors. Just as they are about to step through a nurse calls out to them to stop but they don't realise it was them she was calling. But then JJ realises something is very wrong. Morgan is no longer by her side. She looks back and she sees him standing at the door but not crossing over.

"Come on Morgan I want to go home. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm sorry sweet cheeks but I can't stay with you. I have to move on."

"NO!! I don't want you to. I can't be alone. I need you."

"Ok but I won't last long once I leave this hospital."

JJ just stood there not responding. Morgan took one step and stumbled a little then another and by the time he had caught up to JJ he could barely stand. He collapsed in her arms and looked like he had when he first left the house. JJ started to beat his chest.

"No you can't you can't leave me. I'm scared. Morgan I need you. I'm so sorry."

Morgan started to reach out his hand to touch her face and she closed her eyes waiting for the comforting touch to come and never did. She opened her eyes and Morgan was gone again.

She sat up with a start to see Prentiss rush in to her room clearly worried.

"JJ are you ok? It is just nightmare."

"No it was dream. Waking up is the nightmare."

Prentiss had nothing to say to that. JJ flopped back onto the bed and moaned slightly. Prentiss came over and sat on the corner of the bed. She realised the sheets were soaked. She was about to suggest changing them but then she saw the time on the clock and knew she had to get JJ up for the funeral. She sighed. The last few days had been the toughest of her life and she hadn't had a particularly easy life to begin with.

Prentiss wondered how she got in this position. They had left the hospital the day after Morgan died and they all agreed JJ should not be alone. So she went to stay with Prentiss. Prentiss didn't want to complain but it had been tough. She didn't know what to do for JJ. The team had been great. They now spent more time here than at their respective home but even still they got to go home.

They never heard JJ crying at night or waking in cold sweats screaming for Morgan. They never see the disappointment in JJ eyes when Prentiss comes in to the room not Morgan. Prentiss wanted to help but she wasn't good at being this person. The comforter, the sit around all day holding hands which JJ wouldn't even want to do was not the kind of person she was. She was the one to go out and do something. But still she tried for JJ's sake to be there. She tried to get JJ to talk. She made sure she ate everyday, gave her pills and so on.

But deep down she knew she was getting no where with JJ and Morgan's words haunted her. But also encouraged her to keep trying. But as much as Prentiss was stressed by the day to day stuff today more than any day was what was making her fells that extra bit stressed.

Prentiss heaved one huge sigh, pushed herself off the bed and then pulled the sheets of JJ.

"Come on sweetie. You need to get up and shower. Do you know what to day is?" Prentiss asked gently.

JJ just glared at Prentiss then trudged into the bathroom.

"I guess so" Prentiss muttered under her breath. She made her way down the stairs to the kitchen and put the kettle on. She then made for the fridge and started to pull out eggs, rashers and juice. She figured she would make omelettes and force JJ to eat them.

The omelettes were just done when JJ entered the kitchen in a black pin skirt and white shirt. Prentiss would have thought if she didn't know better that she was about to do a press conference. Still Prentiss thought at least she is up and functioning, barely functioning but functioning. Prentiss handed her the plate with an omelette and a glass of juice. Told her to eat and she went upstairs to shower and dress.

About twenty minutes later Prentiss came down the stairs to see JJ plate empty and for the first time Prentiss hoped she was making progress with JJ. Prentiss quickly ate a bowl of cereal and a slice of toast but she dropped her toast. She picked it up and went to the bin to throw it out and saw all of JJ breakfast in the bin. The disappointment flooded Prentiss and threatened to overwhelm her but the doorbell went just in time for Prentiss to catch herself. It would be Reid she thought.

Reid had woken up that morning with a deep embedded feeling of dread and he seriously felt like not going but he had to. Morgan deserved to have everyone be there. Also he was giving with a lift to JJ and Prentiss. The thought of JJ further weighed his heart down. There was just so much pain circulating on the team at the moment it was hard to see an end to it.

He got up had his triple espresso then went for his shower and got into a suit. He sighed the last time he wore this suit was for another funeral. The suit felt too heavy on him. Like it was an embodiment of all the grief it has witnessed and was weighing down on Reid shoulders.

He checked the time. He was to early to leave so he had another coffee and an apple to eat.

Then he left for the Prentiss's flat.

He pulled up outside her house and sat in the car for a few minutes bracing himself for seeing JJ. He loved her he truly did but recently being with her was torture. He just couldn't see past her pain and he was afraid JJ was gone for good. But Morgan's word echoed throughout his thought.

"Push through the pain to pull them out of it."

Eventually Reid worked up the courage and rang Prentiss's door bell.

"Hey"

"Hey Garcia just rang. Her car won't start. Can we swing by and pick her up?"

"Sure" Reid replied. "How is JJ this morning?"

Prentiss sighed "I thought she had eaten this morning but her breakfast was in the bin. I don't know what to do."

Reid didn't have the chance to reply. JJ had come by then but she never acknowledged Reid. She climbed into the back seat of his car and just sat there. Prentiss gave Reid a meaningful look and both of them climb into the front seat. Reid made his way to Garcia's.

Garcia had been out of it ever since Morgan died. She doesn't go near her computers anymore. She just sits in her room or sits with JJ. She seemed to have lost the will to speak. Or is just afraid of what she might say if she did speak.

But she woke up this morning and something in her had snapped. She realized Morgan would not want her to lose herself. Also she needed to help JJ more. She had not been helping like Morgan had wanted. So with renewed positivity she jumped out of bed and tripped over her shoes which she had kicked of last night and twisted her ankle.

Cursing under her breath she muttered "Is this your idea of a joke Morgan" saying his name made her smile and then made her feel like crying. His funeral was today and it still hadn't really hit her that he was dead.

She threw on her clothes and then changed into something more sombre. But then she changed back into her usual attire. Then was about to change again when she caught herself. Morgan never cared about her attire when he was alive he is not going to care now.

She then went and made herself a strong coffee and put toast on that she never ate.

When she started her car a little while later it wouldn't start. She cursed again.

"Morgan you are killing me" Garcia chuckled slightly to herself.

She went back inside and rang Prentiss. She discovered they were getting a lift from Reid. So she just had to sit and wait for Reid to drive by. She pulled out a photo album that she had compiled of all the office Christmas parties and started to flip through it. Seeing Morgan's happy face in the photos though proved too much and she quickly slapped the book shut.

She sighed. She was trying to be cool with this. But the thought of going back to office and not seeing Morgan there pinched her heart.

Reid bleeped the horn and Garcia quickly made her way to the car. They were all meeting at the church early to meet Morgan's family there. They had flown up form Chicago for the funeral.

Hotch had been at the church for an hour already going over the service with the minister and his family. He looked up as Reid, Garcia, Prentiss and JJ all marched through the doors. Hotch suddenly felt like the room was half the size. He excused himself from the conversation with the family and minister and went to talk to his team.

"So how are you all coping?" he asked looking each one of them in the eye.

None held eye contact least of all JJ. He sighed. He wish he could either rewind time and prevent any of this from happening or fast forward time to a time when everything is ok again. He glanced at his watch,

"People will be arriving soon. The two front rows on either side are reserved for family and the FBI."

Everyone nodded and slowly walked to the front of the church and made awkward small talk with the family. Nether really knowing what to say. Morgan had been a huge part of both their lives yet they were for all intents and purposes strangers to each brought together by one person, one tragedy of that person.

The church soon filled as people came to say their last words to Morgan. Once every seat had been exhausted and all the standing place taken the minister made his way to the front of the church. Without so much as a cue the place went deathly silent. All eyes on the minister. Hoping he could say some words and make this all better. Hoping he could shed some sense in to what seems a pure tragedy, a loss of a young, well respected, much valued man.

The minister rolled through the all too familiar passages that were always read at funerals. He said prays for Morgan's soul, for his family and friends. Then he said

"If anyone who knew Derek Morgan and would like to share their experiences or stories please make your way to the microphone. We all have our memories of this fine gentleman but it is always a comfort to know others have memories too."

After what seemed a an eternity of people shifting uncomfortably in their seats. All wanting to get up and speak but not wanting to be the first. Hotch smoothed down his suit and stood up. He made the short walk to the mic and surveyed the crowd here. It made him smile a little.

"The crowds here today alone are testament to how many people were effected by Morgan. He was a special supervisory agent with FBI's BAU but first and foremost he was a friend. Being his boss and mostly seeing him in the work place this might not have been always obvious to either of us. But when you needed him he was there.

If I could only say one thing about Morgan it would be that he was a reliable crucial friend who never let you down. He was an outstanding agent who helped with the capture of some of the worst criminal in America. He on many occasions put his life on the line for others. Sadly he did it once to often but this time it was for a fellow agent and I know" he looked directly at JJ

"I know he would not change a thing if it meant his friend would be ok. I have a small pleasure in announcing the FBI are giving Morgan an 'Honour of Reputable Service' which might not bring comfort now will at least mean his work was appreciated and acknowledged." he went down to stand beside the coffin whispered something no one heard and then sat down. Prentiss leaned over

"That was perfect sir. Great news about the honour. I thought they hardly never gave them out."

"They don't. It is the first one I know of being given since I joined the FBI."

"What did you say at the coffin?" Prentiss asked but instantly realised she overstepped her line. It was obviously personal.

"I just promised Morgan we would not give up on JJ."

Prentiss glanced briefly at JJ and nodded. She sat back in her sit. Others got up and told stories of when Morgan was a kid how he defended them from the bigger kids. How he was a legend back home. A legend that inspired many kids to live straight and make something of them selves. Heard stories of how he excelled in all academics areas from colleges professors.

Soon the amount of people getting up fizzled out. The minister not wanting to rush anyone waited for a few minutes before getting up to conclude this bit of the service when JJ stood up. The minister sat back down. JJ walked slowly to the mic. The team all looked worriedly at each other. Unsure of how this was going to play out.

"I am the agent Morgan wasted his life for. Had he lived he would have done so much more good than I ever will be able to do. But that was Morgan always thinking with his heart. Wanting to help everyone. Well Morgan you helped me survive but who is going to help me live?"

The pain evident in her voice as it started to break a little but she carried on " Morgan how could you leave me here? Why couldn't you take me with you? You promised. You said we would be ok as long as we had each other. Well I don't have you now what am I going to do now? What am " her voice finally gave up and tears just came. She sobbed out "what am I going to do now?"

Prentiss got up and guided JJ back to her seat. The minister quickly got up and said some final prayers. Thanked everyone for coming. Informed the crowds that there would be another service at the graveyard but the family have requested that it be kept to just relatives and very close friends. So please say your goodbyes here or you may visit the grave tomorrow."

Once it was clear the minister had finished speaking there was collective sigh, one of weariness and grief but a little bit of relief as well. It was over at least for most of them. They could now go back home, have lunch get on with their day.

Slowly the church emptied as people shook hands with the family who stood as the door. The number hands that were shaken was record breaking but soon the crowds came to an end and the family were able to leave for the cemetery. Hotch drove himself and Reid. Prentiss took the girls. They arrived together and discovered Gideon was also there talking to Elle.

They walked over, hugs were to be had by all. Prentiss hung back. Instantly recognising Elle but having never actually meeting her properly and still feeling a little weird about the whole situation. But Gideon noticed and stood beside her. They made quiet conversation while the others caught up. JJ had managed to avoid all hugs because once Elle and Gideon were spotted she slipped away. She had no idea where she was going but she couldn't take it any more and had to go somewhere, anywhere.

So she left.


	24. Chapter 24: good bye part 2 the letter

_ok i can not believe it is just short of a month since my last update i am so sorry but life has been busier than busy but i have two weeks of holidays now woohoo so i hope to get lots of writing done. I have a new story in mind so please look out for that. _

_Anyways back to this story. Yes i am afriad it is the last chapter. I have loved writing this story and i hope you have all enjoyed it. i read through it fully for the first time this morning and i might be changing bits of it like grammer stuff etc but the story will remain the same just ta let you know. _

_Also i have to say all the people who reviewed and added me to various alerts the biggest thank you to you all. I have struggled wiht a few chapter and including this one you guys definitly kept me going so thank you. there are some people who reviewed so often or left really good reviews and i think they deserve a specific shout out so here it goes _

_Mabelreid, _

_tearbos who reviewed almost every chapter_

_ SSAJoJo, princess89, carla-leigh, jennifer-5-2002, scc1fan, cmjj7, lady of scarlet, i hearttv 'tv-lovin-hottie', bumblebee917 who always left encouraging reviews _

_ravennanightwind and slith you two left some fo my favouriate reveiws_

_you all are amzing people for taking the time again and again to review. _

_Finally one mroe shout to didi2909 who not only reviewed every chapter kept at me to keep writing and gave me loads of verbal feedback. She is awesome and a definite factor in me being able to finish this story. Also she is the oen who got me into CM in the first place so for that alone THANK YOU._

_Ok fine i know you all just wanna read the story so of you go. i was considering doing an epilogue let me know if you think it would be good and pls for the last :( R&R _

Chapter 24: Goodbye part two/ The Letter

* * *

JJ had started walking and kept on going till she found herself back at the service beside a tree she watched the service from there. Listening to more prayers and speeches. She saw people slowly get up and leave. She stood there till the sun set and the soothing quiet of day was replaced with the haunting quiet of dusk but still she stood there. Fingering the letter. The letter which could not yet bring herself to read it.

She made her way to the fresh grave.

* * *

Four hours earlier.

"Hey guys we need to take our seats now" Reid informed the group " The minister is about to start."

Everyone nodded and started to make their way over. Prentiss looked around and suddenly she realised JJ was missing.

"Sir, JJ is not here."

Hotch did a quick sweep and turned to Prentiss "I'm sure she just needed her space we will look for after the service if she hasn't shown up by then."

The service was short with a few more prayers, the family throwing some soil on the grave, more tears spent, more flowers laid. All routine and tradition. Offering little comfort but it was better than none.

Once the service was over it was back to Hotch's house for the wake. Hotch's house had been chosen because it was the biggest and closest and since all the family was from out of state.

They were filling up the cars when Prentiss approached Hotch again "Sir she still hasn't shown up and she hung up her phone when I rang. She has switched it off now."

"Ok I think we should just go back to house and give her time. She clearly just wants to be alone and there is no point pushing her because we will just push her away."

"Ok" said an unconvinced Prentiss but she had no better ideas knowing JJ wasn't reacting well with lots of company.

JJ had watched the whole service from a distance and when everyone left she had watched the grave workers fill in the grave and when they left and only when they left did she dare approach the grave.

She stood at the bottom of the grave, staring at the grave stone

_The ultimate heroic act is to fully submit yourself to another._

_It is the ultimate hero when they submit themselves fully to all people. For they repeat the ultimate heroic act again and again._

_Here lies Derek Morgan _

_Son, Brother, Friend _

_Hero._

_RIP_

Her mind seemed suddenly to catch up with recent event and it finally processed Morgan is dead and never coming back.

The sobs swelled up in her and burst out of her. They were so deep and so painful they brought her to her knees. And so she sat at the foot of Morgan grave weeping sobbing wailing till she literally had no air left in her.

She kept standing up and pacing up and down then plonking herself on the ground again. Sighing the whole time. She was struggling to hold a single thought in her head. She had too many all pushing around in her head.

"Hey JJ, what is on your mind?"

JJ froze she knew that voice. Her mind emptied. She couldn't believe her ears. She spun around and her mouth dropped.

"Hey girl miss me?"

"But… how …..why…. I…. I don't understand."

"Sweetie I'm afraid well I am dead." he said as he gestured to the grave. He chuckled slightly. "I like the message."

"But…how…." JJ spluttered.

"Well I have seen you struggle and it is breaking my soul. How can I enjoy heaven when you are in hell. So I thought I would come for one last visit."

Morgan then reached out and took JJ's hand and sat her down beside him.

They sat there for quite a while in silence each lost in their thought. Then Morgan gently touched the letter still in JJ's hand.

"Why haven't you read it? I don't just write letters for anyone." he chuckled slightly then grew serious

"JJ you have to let me go. You can not keep yourself in this spiral of pain and guilt."

"But how can I not Morgan." JJ responded angrily. "Your dead because of me"

"No I am not dead because of you. I know it seems hard to believe but it was my time. I died the way I wanted to. For someone I love" JJ looked away but Morgan grabbed her chin and gently brought her face to meet his eyes

"For someone I love and I died knowing I was loved back"

"I got the chance to say good bye to my family, the team. I died knowing my life had run it's course"

"But you were such a good guy. You should have heard all the people at the funeral. All these people you helped. You won't be able to that any more. You wont be able to because of me. How can that be ok? I should have died. You should have lived. That would have made more sense. Morgan I just can't do this. I just can't not without you."

"JJ you are one of the strongest people I know. You can do anything you put your mind to. And I never want to hear you say you should have died. JJ you have so much left to do. So much good work. But you have to pull yourself out of this cloud of guilt and despair. Look I have to go soon so why don't we read the letter together."

"Please don't go."

"Think of your dreams JJ. I always have to go but I'll never be far from you."

Morgan carefully took the letter from her and opened it.

"You know the first half already so I'll pick up where I left off. Ok?"

JJ nodded and cuddled up to Morgan.

"They spent their time together comforting and holding each other. Little did they know that an old wise women Madam Prent had gotten a lead, taken it to the council of leaders and elders and were coming towards the castle where they were being held as quickly as possible. Hope was just around the corner and they would be free soon.

Hope indeed was just around the corner. GG and the handsome dark stranger had been roughly awoken by their captor. He was roaring at them. They both realised he had fully snapped and the stranger whose name GG had found out was Morton stood up to defend GG. But GG stood up tall beside him.

Between the two of them they managed to fight him and escape the dungeon. They continued to fight till GG's soldiers stormed the castle and vanquished the evil man just in time to rescue their princess GG and the stranger who all realised had helped their princess. But the stranger and the princess was hurt. They took him and GG to the best doctors around.

But sometimes the story just must have its way. GG was strong and she was pulling through but Morton had done what he meant to do and he was ready for the next adventure. So he said his goodbyes, kissed the princess one more time and closed his eyes for the final time.

GG was devastated how could she not be, it was Morton after all but soon she realised she had a kingdom waiting for her, relying on her and she needed to be strong and allow herself to heal.

She never forgot the dark man who had been there for her but she also left him in her past where she visited from time to time but mostly she moved forward and each day she could remember the dark man with a little less sadness and a little more joy. Till one day she was reminded of Morton and she only felt joy at the memory."

"I loved it Morgan. I just don't know if I can be the princess in that story. "

"I know you can. JJ I have done all I can now. You just need to forgive yourself _and_ believe in yourself."

Morgan kissed her softly on her forehead and was gone.

"JJ! JJ! wake up. Thank god we found you" Reid said as he tried to shake her awake.

"Guys I found her. She is over here" he shouted to the rest of the team.

"Morgan don't go. I'm sorry. Morgan where are you?" JJ murmured to herself. "I loved the story thank you"

"JJ wake up."

Suddenly she shot up form the ground. She looked around not like she was trying to figure out where she was but to look for someone.

Reid engulfed her in a hug. JJ tensed and didn't hug him back but then after a minute she relaxed into the hug and held Reid back. She stayed like that crying in his shoulders. The rest of the team gathered around them but no one said anything. It was the first time she had let the pain out and they didn't want to disrupt the moment till she was ready. They all knew something had changed with her. They all knew something had happened.

Eventually JJ pulled back and Hotch helped her stand up. Then with Reid on one side Hotch on the other they all trooped back to the car in silence. Once JJ was in the car, Hotch took Prentiss aside.

"I know this has been tough on you. It was unreasonable to leave with you the whole time. She can come back to mine for now. You deserve a break."

She was about to protest but she didn't have it in her "Thank you sir"

Hotch then said goodbye to the team and got into the car. He started the engine and was about to take off when he glanced towards JJ. He swore he saw a small smile as she stared at the letter which she had yet to open.

"Why don't you read the letter. It might help you" Hotch suggested after a while of driving.

"I already knows what it says. With that she rested her head on the window and looked out at the road speeding by. For the first time she felt just maybe she might get through this. For the first time since she was taken she felt hope that life might be good again. And she smiled, a sad smile but a smile at the thought of Morgan and how he was never far away.

She then closed her eyes and let sleep come.


End file.
